I'll Stop The World And Melt With You
by Music-Junkie-101
Summary: Discontinued for plot holes, Mary-Sueness, and sheer stupidity. Just a fair warning to those who are looking for actual good stories. As to my readers, I will start re-writing this when school is over.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

By: xxbloodyxxxdreamsxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. I only own this plot and my OC. Bring on the Emo Raincloud... Sniffles

Summary: Raven Chaos thinks life can't get any worse when she learns she is to attend Sky High. Of course she is wrong. Raven faces discrimanation from her peers. Freshmen find her intimidating. The only person to accept her just might like her. WarrenXOC

Mood Music:

_Welcome to My Life _by: Simple Plan

_I'm Just A Kid _by: Simple Plan 

_Hello _by: Evanescence 

Chapter One

I wake up in the morning and realize: this is hell. I can't be going to Sky High with a bunch of other freaks similar to me. It's got to be a nightmare, I'm in _hell. _

But when the lyrics to Dysentery Gary by Blink-182 blare out of my alarm clock, I realize: reality is hell. And reality sucks. I lay in bed for a few more minutes blinking at my ceiling, wondering what was wrong with me, And pretty quickly after that, a feeling of dread settled over me; I'm not going be like most kids at Sky High.

I might have powers, but those powers I'm not really proud of. And I felt sort of self-conscious at the fact that I would to reveal them in school, no less. People would know exactly who I was after I'd reveal them. They'd make me feel ashamed for who I was when I already hated myself because of my parentage.

Life is a total bitch.

I got up anyway, and slouched over to my closet like a zombie drained of its feeding energy, and threw on a faded pair of shredded jeans, a black shirt with short blood-red sleeves with a message in the same color that said on the front: _IF YOU'RE 555, THEN I'M 666 _with a black studded belt, my dad's worn black combat boots that were almost too big for me, a bunch of multi-colored jelly bracelets on one arm and a gray skeleton glove on the other, a black doubled-rowed spiked dog collar and a pair of black Fender guitar earrings dangling from pink chains.

I brushed my straight black hair down my back, the violet streaks I put in shimmering in the light streaming from my window, and put on a little black eyeliner and chapstick. I observed my reflection for a moment, seeing my father's in its stead, and clenched my fists before mouthing to my reflection, 'I hate you.' (A/N: By the way, the OC is not emo. She is not "acting" emo to gain attention. She does have real problems and so she is depressed. Just wanted to let you know.)

The music from my alarm clock kept on blaring.

_He's a player, diarrhea giver _

_Tried to grow his hair out, friends were listening to Slayer _

_I'd like to find him Friday night _

_Hanging out with mom and trying on his father's tights _

_Life just sucks, I lost the one _

_I'm giving up, she found someone _

_There's plenty more_

_Girls are such a drag _

"Raven, breakfast is ready! You don't want to be late for school do you?"

"I could really care less," I muttered to myself as I picked up my hand-made gray messenger bag with my CD player and CD case.

_Fuck this place, I lost the war _

_I hate you all, your mom's a whore _

_Where's my dog? _

_'Cause girls- _

I turned off the alarm clock and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I slid into a chair and propped my elbows onto the table, both hands pressed against my cheeks as I sulked. I didn't want to go to a school where my parents went. There were bound to be many people who heard of my dad. I wouldn't be surprised, since he was one of the most infamous supervillians of all time, his partner being Barron Battle no less.

That's right, My father's a supervillian; he's Darkfire actually. Got a problem with that? He was put away in prison when I was five, along with Barron Battle. The Commander and Jetstream caught them both and stopped them from accomplishing what they wanted to accomplish, which I never knew. My mother never told me and I'm pretty sure she's not going to, anytime soon.

My father is a pyrokinetic, and so am I. We can basically control fire, and use it to our advantage, The unusual thing is that our flames happen to be purple for some reason (some kind of genetic mutation, my mother told me.) and our eyes glow purple when we are angry or feeling evil. (Yes, I know this is from Teen Titans, but please bare with me here.)

My mother is a telekinetic, she can move stuff around with her mind or hands, and can read people's minds. She's actually fought against my father before, when they were both young, before I was born, and she didn't know who he was because his face was hidden in the shadows. (He didn't wear a mask, so that's why everybody knows who he was.)

I look a lot my father, which I hate about as much as I hate him. (I try, anyway, but it's hard to hate your own father.) I have long, black hair, which goes a little bit past my shoulders, and it has violet streaks I recently put in it, which can only be seen in the light. I also have his eyes, which are so dark they're almost black. But I got my shape of eyes from my mother who's Asian, and I got my tan complexion from my father's side of the family since he's almost more than half-Indian. I'm also kind of short for my age, which pisses me off, and I'm really slender and curvy, which makes me feel self-conscious, especially around guys, since I never grew to trust any, especially my father.

As I was pouting, my mother placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "Eat up, you don't want to be late for school," she smiled. No wonder my father fell in love with her, she's always been pretty, even for 35.

My mother had creamy white skin most women envied, with long, silky black hair that poured down to her shoulders in gorgeous waves and she had the prettiest blue eyes, they were a deep sapphire-blue. My mother is also very slender and very shapely; men stare at her all the time when she's walking downtown or down the sidewalks in the neighborhood.

I sighed and just started picking at my food with my fork, not feeling very hungry. My appetite had disappeared with the hours of sleep I lost last night.

"Mom, why do I have to go to Sky High?"

My mother frowned. "Because they'll help you with your developing powers. And we know that your powers act up with your emotions. That's why you need to learn to control them. It's not going to be so bad."

"Yeah right," I muttered. "Everybody will know who I am because of dad."

"Raven, don't you _dare_ start..." My mother warned with a threatening tone.

(As you can see, my mother is very sensitive when it comes to my dad, because she still loves him very much.)

"You know it's the truth."

"Why do you have to be so negative about everything?" My mother sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I'm just being realistic," I said, shrugging as I ate.

"Don't let your father's negative impact on society ruin your life, Raven. You can be _so _much more than that."

"It's kind of hard to do that when people are constantly reminding you all the bad stuff he did like it's my fault," I said sarcastically.

My mother and I have had this discussion many times. But nothing she told helped ease the pain, confusion, and loneliness I felt without my father and the things other people had the nerve to tell me about him. In the end, I don't know what to think about my father. I prefer not thinking about him at all. He was the very reason I dreaded having to go to Sky High.

My mother ignored that little remark and glanced at the awfully tacky cat clock hanging on the wall. (Seriously, that thing's creepy with the way its eyes move.)

"It's almost eight. You should be going to the bustop."

I pouted. "Trying to get rid of me, now? How cruel and uncaring."

My mother smirked, a rare expression that only I or my father used, and gave me a patronizing pat on the head, a if I was a dog or a cat.

"Get going, kiddo. It's not going to be as bad as you think, I promise."

I rolled my eyes but got up and grabbed my messenger bag and CD player. I gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, yelling a goodbye behind me.

I made my way to the bustop and stood apart from a group of stupid-looking freshman, all gawking at me as if I was some kind of freakshow at the circus. I sent them a scorching glare that would make the hardest senior flinch, and they all looked away quickly.

After about ten minutes, the bus arrived and everybody got on after the nosy busdriver interrogated us; me being last in line as usual.

When he opened his mouth when I stepped up, I merely stalked past him and slid in the farthest seat behind some other tall, dark, brooding dude.

Suddenly, after everyone found a seat, straps came out of the seats and latched everyone to their seats, scaring the hell out of some freshmen, and the bus was soon flying in the air, doing some loop-de-loops which freaked out the freshmen again; I thought I even heard one sobbing uncontrollably.

When the bus finally landed at the school, a floating school no less; my mom told me everything that happened on the first day, so that's why I wasn't freaking out like everyone else was, some of the freshmen stumbled out, screaming, praying and crying in relief, which was very entertaining to me. Yes, I'm just that mean.

I got off last, once again behind the dark brooding dude that who stomped off in another direction. Gee, emo much?

I gazed around at the sights around me: some dude and his friend using some elemental power to flip up some prep's skirt and then being frozen in a block of ice for it (gold star for that Barbie); some cheerleader chanting the school cheer and doing all those steps, kicks, and crap with several clones; a group of freshmen being bullied out of their money by some fat-Flash wannabe and the stripe-wearing ringleader.

Nothing all that special in my opinion.

Wait.

Group of freshmen being bullied out of their money? Huh. Sounds entertaining. I think I'll go watch. See some of the powers those wimps have.

I smirk and lean against a wall while watching the group of freshmen huddle together while both of the upperclassmen intimidate them. Alas, it ends too soon when the cheerleader walks over and tells them to knock it off.

My eyes wonder as the cheerleader gives the freshmen a pep talk and I contemplate looking for the office to talk to the principal about my being here.

But then, I feel someone's elbow knock my shoulder and I turn to see the Barbie that had trapped those boys in a block of ice earlier; she was glaring at me.

She had long, platinum blond hair that went down to her shoulders, icy blue pale eyes, white creamy skin, and thick lips covered in glitter lip gloss.

She was wearing a baby-blue Aeropostle t-shirt, a short short denim skirt that made me want to puke, white, strappy high-heels and preppy jewelery.

She sneered at me and I glared, clenching my fists; feeling the warmth of purple flames arising.

"You mind getting out of the way, Emo Girl?" She sneered; bringing on fake laughter from her posse behind her.

"You can go around," I snapped, flicking her off. "I'm not gonna bow down, and kiss up to you, bitch."

Her sneer faded, and the fake laughter died.

"You wanna repeat that, freak?" She growled, bringing her face close to mine.

"I won't have a problem with it, _bitch._" I snarled.

She backed up in that instant, seeing purple flames crawling up from my fists to my arms. She gasped; obviously my eyes were glowing at that moment. I can never tell, though, if they do, because I always see the way I usually do, in color, even if my eyes glow.

They must've frightened her then, because she backed up and gestured to her posse when she walked away, shooting once last look at me, assuring me that it wasn't over.

I sighed, rubbling my temples. It was my first day and I had already made an enemy. Greeeeat...

After a having a talk with the principal, which had been arranged by my mother, I was taken to the gym for power placement where all the freshmen were herded.

The coach, who looked liked an asshole to my eyes already, was shouting out the the names of freshmen alphabetically order, calling them out to the stage while making snide remarks about them before demanding to see their powers.

Many a student were intimidated by Coach Boomer, and were too frightened to show their power or powers, and were placed as Sidekicks.

One idiot, by the name of Will Stronghold, the son of the Commander and Jetstream apparently, didn't have either of his parent's powers at all, which greatly annoyed Coach Boomer; thus ending with the boy nearly being crushed by a car, and flung into a wall and taken to the nurse afterwards.

I thought the show quite hilarious, and decided that this school wasn't going to be so bad after all, until Coach turned his beady eyes on me and squared his jaw.

"_You,_" he said, loudly enough for the whole gym to hear, while pointing a finger as thick as a sausage at me, "You are next after lunch."

Everyone turned around to see who Coach Boomer was talking to, and immediately starting whispering when they saw me.

Asses.

Seething, I looked up to see Coach Asshole smirking, and made a decision.

If I ever turned out to be a villain, that jackass would be the first on my hit list.

I guess you could say lunch was quite fucking hilarious. If that includes being patronized by that Stronghold brat and getting detention after destroying nearly half of the cafeteria with a fellow pyrokinetic at your side, yeah, I guess you could say it was just peachy.

My mom was not going to be pleased.

But anyways, having bringing my own lunch from home so as not to get social with people in the lunch line, I sat at an empty table far away from everyone else.

I took out my favorite classic, _Jane Eyre_, and began to read while eating. Life was going great.

Suddenly, I feel this ominous shadow over me, and I look into the stormy-gray eyes of an angry-looking sophomore.

Obviously, I must've been invading his turf.

The hottie had long, dark brown hair with a streak of red that went down to his shoulders, stormy-gray eyes, dark, and dark tan skin. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt with shredded jeans and boots.

I stared up at him blankly.

"Can I help you?"

I said this in a rather emotionless sort of tone, but that seemed to piss him off even more.

"Yeah." His eyes flickered with the flames of hell, which was pretty fucking scary. "How 'bout you start by getting out of my seat?"

You know what's sad? When you meet this really hot guy you happen to like on sight, he turns out to be an asshole.

Yup, that was my situation.

I was about to refuse and add a mean, sarcastic remark at the end of it, but I stopped when I realized he was the guy on the bus I had sat behind that morning.

I knew it was him because his hands were emitting smoke, and he looked like he was about to, _literally_, burst into flames at that moment. And it was also because the seat he had sat in had been emitting smoke and heat also.

Another pyrokinetic. And one that looked like he was about to strangle me at that moment too. Sheesh, what was the world coming to, anyways? This school was weird, I swear. Everybody seemed to have some sort of problem. This guy, obviously, had a temperamental problem.

Struggling not to lose my temper, I said, "Look, dude, I'm sorry if I'm invading your turf, but I have nowhere else to sit and I don't want to sit next to all those stupid freshmen and everyone else. This is my first year here, and I don't know anybody. Look, I won't bother you. I'm not the type of girl to talk anybody's ears off, and if you don't want to talk to me or anything, that's cool. I'll sit at the end of the table. It's just I don't want to make any more enemies that I already have, okay?"

Surprisingly, the dude chilled out and his unclenched his fists. His angry look melted away slightly and he nodded. He sat down in front of me, and looked as if he wasn't going to start anything else, so I went back to my book.

"What's your name?"

I looked up. "Huh?"

"Your name," the guy said. "What's your name?"

I bit my lip, but I mumbled, "Raven."

The guy smirked slightly. "That's a cool name. Raven what?"

I wanted to scream at him to mind his own fucking business but thought better.

"Raven...Chaos."

The guy's eyes widened slightly, and I immediately looked away, tears coming to my eyes instantly. I wiped them away roughly and I turned away, wishing I hadn't told him. Now he knew who I was. Who my father was. But what he said next surprised me.

"Hey, I'm not gonna criticize you, alright? I know how it feels. My dad's Baron Battle."

I looked up at him. His dad was buddies with my dad. This was ironic.

"I'm Warren. Warren Peace."

I couldn't help but smile. "Peace?"

Warren raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Peace? Seriously? That's your last name?" I giggled. "That's ironic, considering you."

I looked up at the expression on his face, and said, "I was kidding."

He shrugged. "I don't really care. It's the truth anyways."

I bit my lip, trying to think of something else to say. If I played my cards right, maybe, _just _maybe, I'd finally make a friend here.

"Sooo..."

Cue the awkward silence...

"Your mom's the Raven, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hero. Telekinetic. What about yours?"

Raven, you've got to work on your people skills.

"The Dove." Warren fiddled with a fork that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and melted it.

"You're a pyrokinetic, right?" I said, twisting some of my hair around my finger, a habit I could never break.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Same here, 'cept its purple like my dad's. It's really weird."

"Hmm."

More silence.

I glanced around the cafeteria, just observing everything, and my gaze caught Stronghold, who was standing like an akaward lump, looking utterly stupid and confused, as if he didn't know where to sit. Warren turned his head to see what I was looking at, and when he spotted Stronghold, his eyes flickered once again with the flames of hate.

When Stronghold stupidly started walking near us, Warren's gloved fist spouted flames and he turned away, looking cranky once more.

Not wanting to invoke his wrath like I did earlier, I wisely picked up my book again and continued reading.

A loud nosie startled me and I looked up; the cafeteria had gone silent and I saw that Stronghold's tray lay shattered in pieces on the floor, and Warren's lap was covered with his lunch.

In a blink of an eye, Warren stood up to his full height, which was a good six feet at the most, and glared down at Stronghold, who was shaking with fear.

"You think you can get away with anything just because your parents are famous, huh?" Warren said this in a low voice, which frightened me more than if he had been shouting.

"I-i-i-it was a-an a-a-accident," the boy stuttered. "I'm sorry about your dad and your friend's dad being put in jail and all..."

Oh.

Hell.

_No. _

That little prick did _not _just mention _my _father in front of the whole cafeteria. I heard all the other students start whispering and glancing at me and Warren.

I was trembling with anger, and smoke was seeping from my hands and burning the edges of my book as I struggled to keep my temper in check.

But then, all hell broke lose when I heard a student say the dreaded words I hoped never to hear here.

"She's the daughter of that supervillian _Darkfire_!"

Then more whispers rose up.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"No way!"

"I heard he was Baron Battle's partner-in-crime!"

"Then why are they letting _her _come here?"

"Bet she's going to turn out to be a villian..."

"Oh, please. Just look at her. She looks like a villian already with the way she dresses."

I couldn't take it anymore. With a loud bang, I threw down my book and rose from my seat. My hands were alit with purple flames and I'm pretty sure my eyes were glowing.

Warren was already throwing fireballs at Stronghold, who was trying, and failing to avoid them. Warren stared at me when he heard me getting up.

I growled and sent a purple fireball flying at Stronghold. The boy yelped and ducked just in time, the fireball hitting the opposite wall.

"What the hell was that for?" he cried out stupidly.

"That's for mentioning my father, you little shit!" I scream and hurl another fireball at him.

He ducks once more. Then, Warren eventually joins in and the whole cafeteria is chanting "Fight! Fight!"

Then, a few other kids that happened to be Stronghold's friends try to intervene but Warren leaps on top of a table Stronghold was cowerng under and hurls fireballs at them instead.

I was about to help him too when I suddenly hear Stronghold scream, "Leave my friends _alone!_"

Then, to my horror and surprise, Stronghold lifts up the table Warren was standing on in the air.

"He's strong!" Someone gasps.

"I'm strong?" Stronghold says stupidly.

I hear a seething Warren swear and try to throw a fireball at Stronghold.

But Stronghold hurled Warren and the table at the opposite wall.

The crowd 'Ohhs.'

"Warren!" I felt the rage growing within me again, and I whirl around and stalk back towards Stronghold. I extingush my flames and raise back a fist to give him a good one, but a loud voice shouted, "_Enough!_"

The whole cafeteria goes quiet and the crowd parts as Prinicipal Powers stalks toward me, her face red with rage. "Detention, Ms. Chaos!" She hisses at me, seething. "You too, Mr. Stronghold."

"But I didn't do anything," the little shit whined.

"Bullshit," I snorted. He attempted to send a glare my way, but it was a feeble attempt seeing as I was practically sending the flames of hell towards him.

"Mr. Peace will also be serving detention with you," Prinicipal Powers said, glancing back at the smashed wall and table, which Warren was emerging from. "Today after school, seven o'clock."

And with that, she turned on her heels and left the cafeteria.

I groaned at the thought of telling my mom that I had detetion on the first day of school, and because of fighting of all things. She was _not _going to be happy. Not to mention this little incident would do nothing to help my already-falling reputation. (Not that I really cared, but that meant my chances of making friends were slim to none.)

After lunch, I went straight back to the gym for my power placement. Coach Boomer didn't help matters seeing as he felt it necessary to call out my last name particulary loud so everyone could hear while putting an emphais on it that was telling me I was clearly unwanted here.

I was put in Hero after melting a car and narrowly avoiding collision into a wall. (I swear he does that just to humiliate us, especially sidekicks. Coach Boomer's particulary harsh with them.)

My first class of the day would've been Hero History, but the power placement had taken so long I missed two of my classes and ended up staying in the gym longer than most of the freshmen. Therefore, I was sent to Mad Science.

After about twenty minutes of being lost and chasing off annoying freshmen (also lost) and frying older guys attempting to flirt with me, I finally found the classroom. When I saw my teacher, I couldn't help but stare. His head was huge! But then again, he was supposed to be some kind of a genius.

To my surprise, Warren was in this class too. But he looked cranky and would most likely roast the person who dared to sit next to him so I opted for the seat behind him instead.

I ended up falling asleep after about half an hour for the teacher had this ability to bore one with his dull voice so much, it was pretty much like a lullaby to me. The same thing happened in the rest of my classes also, and I actually ended up getting _another _detention from one. Ugh. My first day couldn't have been any worse if it tried.

When the final bell rang, I felt a thrill of excitiment run through me; I could finally go home! But then I was reminded of my detention after school and that other detention after school the day after, and I felt like banging my head repeatedly on my desk.

With a groan, I trugeded out of the room and down the hallway towards Prinicipal Power's office.

A/N: So, how was it? Good? Okay? In desperate need of improvement? Tell me! I'm pretty proud of this chapter, although I obviously left some things out that were seen in the movie. I haven't seen Sky High in a long time, so please be gentle if you review. Anyways, if anybody happens to review, will someone tell me the names of the teachers or the subjects that heroes take? I'd appreciate if you do. Oh, if you review, don't call my OC emo or Mary Sue! I wasn't trying to make my story like everybody's elses on this site, I just happened to write it this way. If you don't like it, don't read because I won't tolerate flames telling me how much my story sucks because it's a Mary-Sue. Anyways, I hoped you liked this. Reviews are appreciated! Bye!

P.S. I'm sorry if I made any of the charaters OCC!


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

By: xxxbloodydreamsxxx

Reviews: 

summerlover1: Thanks! I'm glad you like it I was scared that wrote Warren too OCC lol!

Tyler's Girl 78: Thanks! I guess the names are kinda ironic now that I think about it:)

hexgurl001: I think so too! Thanks for reviewing

Zoey24: Thanks for your review and info! I really appreiciate it!

swimcrazy1793: lol! Thanks!

Thanks for reviewing, guys! I really appreciate it and so does Warren! I hope you keep reading this story Enjoy the slightly shorter chapter!

Mood Music:

Pain by: Three Days Grace

Nobody's Home by: Avril Lavigne

Chapter Two

I am now currently sitting in detention, which takes place in a completely white room which drains your powers. Whoope.

I am sitting in the middle, between Warren and Stronghold, so they don't kill each other. (Although I have to resist the urge to kill that dipshit myself.)

Stronghold was staring down at his desk in complete misery, looking as if he was about to cry. Wimp. How the hell he ended up with super strength I'll never know.

Warren, in turn, was _glaring _down on his desk as if trying to melt it with his eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if he could. That guy looked like he could roast anything.

And me? I was trying to think of an excuse to explain to my mother as to why I got detention.

"What did I ever to do you guys, huh?" Warren and I looked up to meet Stronghold's acussing gaze.

"You were born," I replied sarcastically.

Stronghold flinched like I had just slapped him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw a smirk quriking up at the corners of Warren's mouth, but wasn't completely sure.

After an hour or so, Principal Powers came in and gave us a lecture on the use of our powers and that we shouldn't be trying to kill each because it was bad. She pointed this out to Warren and I very severly and that fighting didn't help us live down our father's reputations.

At that part, I flinched. That was _such _a low blow. I don't how that woman could've mentioned that without a thought for Warren's and mine feelings.

I wrapped my fingers around the edge of my seat tightly, until my knuckles turned white. I felt worse than I did before. Just because Warren and I were the children of villians didn't make us criminals like them. I was angry at the fact that Stronghold just basically got home free, all because his parents were the Commander and Jetstream.

Principal Powers didn't seem to care that Stronghold had provoked us. To me it seemed like that no matter how much she sweetened her words and sugarcoated her sentences, she still saw us as criminals because Warren and I had villian fathers and she would never see us as anything else, despite the fact that our mothers were heros.

As she was nearing the end of her lecture, tears had sprung into my eyes and I decided that I had enough. I stood up abruptly, head down with my hair framing my face as silent tears slowly made their way down in black streaks.

"I'm not through," Principal Powers snarled, furious that her lecture was interupted. Warren and Stronghold stared at me.

In an angry, shaking voice, I said quietly: "_Fuck. You._"

And with that, I threw my bag over my shoulders and stomped out of the room. I wiped my eyes furiously as I headed towards the edge of the school. I lept off and let myself fall for a minute or two, the wind whipping my hair back before I flew up sharply, hidden well enough by the clouds so citizens wouldn't see me.

I then flew towards my neighborhood and quickly landed in a tree so nobody would notice. I quietly slid off the tree and headed towards my house, which was just across from me. I noticed with dread that my mom's car was in the driveway so obviously she was home.

I gulped and and slowly walked up the drive. I stopped at the door, wondering if opening it was the best choice. But, as if she had been lying in wait for me, the door was whipped open and there stood my mother, her face red with rage.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit" was right. Let me tell you something. My mom's generally a nice person to everybody, but when you piss her off, _look out! _Her little-nice-cookie-baking-Granny facade can pop off as fast and easily like a plastic mask. And trust me, that's _not _good. Even my father was scared of her when she was angry. (That's what my mother tells me anyway.)

"Get inside," she hissed, her eyes narrowed to slits and nostrils flaring. She was no beauty at that moment; in fact, she looked like a fire-breathing dragon. Except without the fire.

I scuttle inside very quickly, and she slams the door behind me. She follows me to the living room where I dump my bag onto the couch. She points a finger to the couch and says, "_Sit._"

I sit down immediatley, just waiting for the fireworks to go off.

But for a moment or two, she says nothing. She just paces around the living room, her arms folded behind her back, until she stops in front of me, like a Nazi.

To my surprise, the anger is gone; only sadness and pain are left in her features, which are pretty again since she lost the fire-breathing dragon mask. Tears well up in her eyes, and at that moment, I feel bad.

I had always been a problem child; no matter what my mother did, I never changed, in any way or form. I got into fights back in public elementary and middle schools, physical ones too and not just with girls; I talked back to my teachers, and humiliated and degraded the ones I hated the most in front of the entire class; I told off my mother's friends if they giggled and said how "cute" and "adorable" I was; I always pushed the few kids away that were actually interested in playing with me because I was afraid of what they would think me because of my father and other things that made my mother want to tear out her hair out of frusteration.

My other relatives were the same way.

My grandfather, my mother's father, would sigh and rub his temples; my grandmother, who was actually quite biast and thought girls should be lady-like, would shake her head in disgust and eye me as if I was covered in acid.

My other grandmother always had a pained expression on her face every time she saw me; as if she could tell that I was getting worse and worse; and her husband, my father's father, my other grandfather, was also serving his time in solitary confinment. He was one of Maxville's most infamous villians, known as Commander Chaos to the terrified public, and had been in prison even before my own father was born. Therefore, I was never able to visit him.

I was a disappointment to my family and everybody else around me. Because of me, my mother would hardly go over to visit her parents, and when she did, she never took me because my grandmother hated me and didn't want me around. Visits to my father's parents were even more rare.

Even when I was in elementary school, I hated being near my classmates and preferred schoolwork over my social life. (Or lack of.) Because of this, I was the top student in my class, although this made things even worse for me because not only did the other kids think I was weird for not having a father around and keeping to myself, they thought I was stuck-up and a teacher's pet.

Things got even worse, if that was possible, in middle school, when girls started eyeing boys and worrying about their hair and their clothes and what others thought about them. I was not like them. I didn't think the boys were worth drooling over, and I thought the girls were stupid and shallow for putting so much time into what they were wearing when they should have been focusing on their studies.

I was picked on daily. For three full years, I went through middle school hell. I didn't make any friends and I hardly even talked to my teachers. I despised outings that involved other people or socializing so I didn't go any school dances or games; I thought things like that were frivioulous and a waste of my time when I could've been doing something intelligent, like reading, writing, or drawing.

I passed my classes with ease, and hardly ever had to study so I was free to do the things I wanted, which was, of course, reading, writing, or drawing. I loved reading and was excellent at writing and could come up with short stories within minutes and finish in only hours, so I was put in Advanced Language Arts. I was also the apple of the art teacher's eye, as my drawings were far more superior to my peers and surpassed even the most talented of the older students.

My art and stories were constantly sent into contests and often came back with blue-and-gold first place ribbons which my mother hung either on the fridge or sent to my father, who was serving his time in the Prison for Supervillans, whom replied with letters complimenting my talents and intelligence, that I should follow my dreams (though I had none at the time) and let no one tell me how to live. (Sounds weird coming from a supervillian, huh?)

My father, a villian, best friend and partner-in-crime with Barron Battle, put away in prison when I was only five years old, was the only one to believe in me. He was the only one who didn't lecture me on my faults or tell me that I should be more social. He, unlike my mother, didn't stress over the fact that I didn't have my powers yet at that time and might actually have a chance of being normal, and he didn't even seem to care. He loved me for what I was and wouldn't have anything different. He wrote to me often, telling me I could be whatever I wanted to be, whether it be hero, villian, or neither, and he would still love me.

And that's what makes it so hard for me to hate him. Despite the fact that he's a criminal, a villian, a _murderer, _he's human like everyone else. He feels pain, sadness, and happiness like everyone else in the world. Everyone says that villains are evil and despicable, but I believe nobody can be truly evil. Just because my father was a villian doesn't necessarily mean that he's completely "evil." He might be cruel and ruthless, but he's still my father and the only person that believes in me. Kinda ironic with him being a criminal and all, huh?

Anyways, when I saw the tears in my mother's eyes, I immediately felt like a criminal myself. Like I had commited an unforgivable crime. That I was like my father, who had broken my mother's heart. She had done so much for me, sacrificed so much for me, and all she asked of me was to change my ways. And I thrown it all back in her face.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes also, but put my head down, ashamed, so she wouldn't see me cry.

"I love you, Raven, and I always will. But this behavior _must _stop," she said, her voice on the edge of pleading. "I don't know what to do with you. If you keep this up..."

She trailed off as tears made their way down her pale cheeks. I felt something twist within my stomach and before I knew it, my face was wet as well.

I knew what she was thinking. She was remembering of my father's trial ten years ago. Although I had only been five at the time, I could still remember it like it was yesterday...

_Flashback, 10 Years Ago _

_It was a few months after my father, Darkfire, and his best friend, Baron Battle, had been captured. Both of them were sitting in the center of the room, both in their supervillian costumes, at the same small table with a lawyer on either side of them. Opposite them were other lawyers of the their deceased victims. Behind those lawyers, on that side of the room were the rest of the living victims. There weren't that many. On the either side of the room I sat with my mother, whom was wearing her hero garb, clutching my favorite stuffed animal that my father had given me, confused and bewildered. _

_Next to us sat a tired-looking Mrs. Peace, dressed as a normal citizen, her eyes red and swollen, her thin arm wrapped around a boy a my age sitting next to her. He looked confused also and looked like he was about to cry. Of course, that "boy" turned out to be Warren, but I didn't know that until almost a decade later. _

_Before the trial started, a policeman came down over to my father and Baron Battle, holding a large book in his hands. "Do you swear to God that you'll speak the truth and nothing but the truth?" _

_Confused, I looked up at my mother and opened my mouth, but she shook her head and placed a finger on my lips. _

"_That depends, since I don't really believe in God," my father commented sarcastically. Baron Battle burst out laughing and my father joined him. The policeman gave a compulsive twitch, but said wisely said nothing. I gigged softly, since I was five at that time and thought my father was always funny. My mother pursued her lips and glared sternly down on me when she heard me giggle. I stopped immediately. _

_My father's lawyer went red in the face and hissed something furiously in his ear. My father's grin faded and he stopped laughing abruptly. He glared at his lawyer, his eyes glowing a neon purple, and clenched his fists, but as he was wearing power neutrilizer braclets on his wrists, he could do nothing **but **glare. _

"_Yes, I so humbly swear on the word of your God that I'll tell the truth," my father said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Although I doubt anybody here will believe me." _

_At that, Baron Battle let out a snort of laughter, but managed to change it into a cough nobody quite believed. _

"_And you, sir?" The policeman asked him, his tone as cold as ice and sharp as knives._

_Baron Battle smacked one palm down on the Bible, nearly knocking it out off the man's hands, yawning before saying, "What he said." My father grinned and so did Baron. _

_I heard a whimper next to me and I looked up to see tears gathering in Mrs. Peace's eyes. She looked like she was about to burst any moment now. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't have blamed her with the way her husband was behaving. _

_As my mother reached over to comfort her, I was completely focused on the trail. At that time, since I was young, I had no clue what was going on but it was vague enough for me to understand that my father had done something bad and was going to get in trouble. _

_But as the trial proceeded, starting with witnesses and such, I grew bored and tuned out most of it, so I can't remember much of it. _

_Then, my mother was called up to the stands and as she stood up, I got the idea that she was in trouble too and that something bad was going to happen to her._

_As she got up, I grabbed a hold of her midnight-blue cape, and clung to it tightly. My mother gave me a reassuring smile and attempted to tug her cape gentely out of my grasp, but I started to wail and wouldn't let go. _

_At that point, everyone was getting annoyed and impaitent; my father and Baron Battle turned around to see what the commotion was. _

_The silence distracted me and my mother managed to escape me, much to my dismay. I looked up and saw my father staring at me, wide-eyed and waved to him, grinning madly; I was completely oblivious to the fact that he didn't want me here to witness his sentence. _

_Baron Battle also caught sight of Warren, and their eyes met. Warren cried out for him and stood up, but his mother sat him down and with that, Warren began to cry. _

_Since Warren was upset, I got upset too. I got the impression that my father was in danger, also oblivious to the fact that **he **was the one that was dangerous and began to cry. _

_The malicious attitudes and sinister grins were gone; only pain remained in the two villian's eyes at the fact that their only son and daughter had to witness their disgrace. _

_The judge, extremely annoyed, snapped at Mrs. Peace to shut us up or he would throw us out, completely insenistive to her feelings. _

_Mrs. Peace obliged by wrapping her arms around Warren and drawing him to her chest and turned to do the same with me, being the nice lady she is, but I merely stuffed my face into my stuffed animal to stifle my sobs. _

_One lawyer began to ask my mother questions. "Mrs. Chaos, how long have you been married to your husband?" _

_My mother's face was emotionless when she answered his questions and didn't look at my father once. "Almost six years." _

"_And so that little girl over there... She is your daughter by Mr. Chaos?" _

"_Yes." _

_Years from now, when I pondered back on my father's trial, I remember that crude question and it makes me angry at the way they make my mother look like a slut and me an accident on account of my parent's ages. _

_My parents were both twenty-one when I was born and were just out of college when they married and had me. Because they were young, older superheros looked down on them and the city thought them inexperienced and immature, although they had both risked their lives daily to save the ungrateful citizens. _

_At least until my father became a supervillian, anyways. _

"_Has your husband ever abused you, physically or mentally?" _

"_No. Collin has never treated me wrongly in any form of violence or cruelty." _

_That part was definitely true. Just because my father was a criminal, that didn't mean he took his crap out on my mother or I. He was such an affectionate and loving person, you wouldn't think for one minute that my father was a criminal. _

_But then again, looks are decieving. And my father had definitely decieved a hell lot of people. _

_At that response, the lawyer made a face, most likely disappointed that my father wasn't the ruthless, heartless man everyone made him to be. _

_The questions with my mother went on and on, until they called Mrs. Peace to the stand. When she made to move up, Warren whimpered and tried to latch on to her, but she pushed gentely back onto the bench. _

_The questions that had been aimed at my mother were similar for Mrs. Peace. The lawyer was especially brutal with her, as the woman was on the verge of a nervous meltdown. _

_The rest I forget expect for the last pieces and the words: "Guility!" Several super policemen gathered around Baron Battle and lifted them from their seats roughly. That was enough to make Warren and I scream at the same time and me to shriek in my five year-old voice: "**Daddy!**" _

"_Collin Chaos and Micheal Peace; for countless murders of citizens and superheros, I commit you both the Quadruple Life Sentence without possiblity of parole." _

_My mother sighed and rubbed her temples, and Mrs. Peace began weeping, adding noise to Warren's and mine sobbing. _

_I hopped up from my bench and rushed towards my father, who policemen were now clamping heavy wristcuffs on his wrists and ankles, and pushed past the policemen and flung myself at him. _

_The policemen began swearing and attempted to pull me away, but I was stubborn and clung to my father's legs for dear life, so as not to let the bad men take him away. _

"_Don't go, Daddy, don't **go!**" _

"_Raven-" _

"_Don't leave me Daddy, don't leave me-" _

"_Raven." My father said my name so firmly my weeping turned into sniffles and I brought my head up from his leg and looked up at him. _

_His face, so young, was so grim and sad looking he almost looked like he was forty. He wasn't even twenty-seven yet and was being sent to jail for **life**. _

"_Don't go, Daddy. Mommy and I need you." I burst into fresh tears at the thought of life without my father. Living in a home without him would make it seem empty and abandoned. _

_My father sighed and kneeled down to my level. He gentely removed my hands away from my face and wiped my tears with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I whimpered, thinking that this would be the last time I'd ever probobly ever hug my father. _

"_I've done many bad things, Raven," he whispered in my ear, smoothing my hair back with one hand. "Very bad things. Daddy's got to pay the price for them." _

"_When will you come back?" I asked, eyes brimming with tears again as I buried my head in his shoulder. _

"_Not for a long time, sweetie." _

_At that, I began to sob uncontrobbly. My father didn't even bother to stop me. He was about to say something until one of the policemen barked, "Chaos! It's time to go!" _

_I screamed and latched onto him, planning never to let go for as long as I lived. But my father removed my hands from his neck and kissed me softly on the head before standing up to his full height. _

_I was yanked up to my feet by my mother and she started dragging me away. _

"_No! Let me see Daddy!" I screamed, clawing at her. _

"_No. Daddy's got to leave now." _

_I stopped struggling as I saw the policemen leading my father and Baron Battle out of the courtroom. I felt myself go numb, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, hearing nothing, not even Warren's sobs echoing behind me. _

_That was the last time I saw my father as a free man. _

_End Flashback _

I snapped out of my thoughts as my mother started weeping quietly. I got up from the couch and threw my arms around her, hugging her tight.

_I'll never let you go, _I thought, tears streaming down my face. _I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll never let you fall. You've taken care of me by yourself for ten years and I'm going to return the favor. I promise you that. _

Later...

After we sat quietly with each for awhile, I got up to prepare dinner for us to let my mother relax. I grabbed the ingredients for lasanga, her favorite.

It had been a horrible day, and my first one too. Those were my thoughts while we were eating and when I got in bed.

I felt myself going numb once more like the day during my father's trial, thoughts rushing around my head like traffic, memories nagging me before I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: And that's it. I apolgize if it was too angsty for your tastes. But one of the genres is drama, so... Well, let's just say it wasn't my best. But don't worry, I'll bring back the comedy in the next chapter. (Which should be out sometime during the weekend.) The only real part I liked about this chapter was the flashback/trial. I'm sorry if you thought that sucked also 'cause I really don't know how trials are done. And once again, I left out some parts of the movie. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. Also, there's a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter 'cause I submitted the document before saving the changes on Word. Yeah, I'm just an idiot that way. Well, I hoped you liked it. And thanks again to the people who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. It means a lot to me. Oh, if you feel the need to review this chapter be genetle and don't call my character EMO or MARY-SUE!! If you do, we're going to have problems. Anyways, I'll be working on the thrid chapter tommorw. It's ten and I got to get to bed. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

By: xxxbloodyxxxdreamsxxx

Mood Music:

_Shut Up _by: Simple Plan

_I Hate Everything About You _by: Three Days Grace

_High School Never Ends _by: Bowling For Soup

Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning exhausted and weary. I threw off my covers and rolled off my bed, landing on the floor with a hard 'thump', waking up instantly. "Ugh..."

I stumbled to my feet and dragged my lazy ass over to my closet. I put on a pair of tight jeans torn at the knees and thighs, a black and purple stripped shirt with no sleeves and a zipper on the collarbone, black elbow-length fishnet gloves with a purple studded belt, and combat boots.

I also put on several silver rings on one hand, and a couple on the other. I put a silver chain necklace around my neck, along with a black studded dog collar. I hang a chain from the pockets of my pants and load on black and purple jelly bracelets on each arm. I put in a pair of small, metallic-purple hoops through my lobes before I headed downstairs.

Surprisingly, my mother was in a rather good mood. I could tell because she was humming and smiling while she was cooking. Also because she made pancakes. Weird, I know. Where do you think I get it from? Don't answer that.

I sat stiffly in my chair, still rather tense from last night's drama show. What was she so happy about? Ever since my father had been put away she was never like this. Until now. Then a dreadful thought came to me: what if she had just started _dating _someone else?

One part of my mind vehemently dejected this idea while the other half was rather disturbed. It couldn't be. My parents weren't even divorced, although my mother kept claiming over the years she would do it some time or another. But she never did. Also, my mother would never be so cruel as to cheat on my father. She loved him, despite all that he had done. But her sudden happiness disturbed me. Did she forget what happened last night? Or was she choosing to pretend like it never happened?

At the thought of that last one, I felt a bit hurt. I hoped she wasn't pretending. But then again, her smile did look somewhat fake, like a Noh mask...

I was interrupted from my thoughts when my mother left the stove and put a plate of pancakes in front of me. She gave a smile so genuine I felt like bashing my head against the table for having such suspicious thoughts of her.

_What is wrong me? Is your mom not allowed to feel happy when she wants to? Geez, I'm such a bitch. _

Like an animal, I practically soaked my pancakes in syrup and wolfed them down like I had been starving for days. Yes, my mother's food is just that good.

When I was done, I washed my plate and such and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I put on my usual make-up of eyeliner and chapstick, and went back to my room to retrieve my father's combat boots. I put them on, the grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulders, and clomped downstairs.

I went back into the kitchen to see my mother washing the dishes she had used. I felt my throat go dry at the sight of her washing and cleaning and humming to herself like nothing had happened last night. How she put up with me, I'll never know. But what I _did _know was the fact I was going to try and be on my best behavior for now on and never make her cry again.

I went up to her and hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and whispered, "I'm sorry," in her ears.

My mother put down the plate she was cleaning and turned around and hugged me back, soapy hands and all, but I didn't care.

"I know it's tough going to a school where everybody knows you, but I only did to _help _you," she said. "To help you control your powers. I wasn't being fair, I wasn't thinking of your feelings. I was being completely selfish. I'm the one that should be apologizing, not you."

"But mom," I started to protest. "I got into a fight yesterday."

"We'll pretend that didn't happen, hmm?" She smirked mischievously, which made me laugh.

"Fine by me. I gotta go or the bus will leave me. The bus driver's very stingy about us arriving on time."

My mother smiled, her happiness warming me like a sunny day. "Alright. I'll see you after school."

I kissed her on the cheek and headed towards the door, throwing her a good-bye as I left. I then sprinted towards the bus stop like there was no tomorrow.

I made it there just as the bus rolled up to the curve. Stronghold gave me a curious look as I was bent over, panting, but I flipped him the bird and gave him a look that would make even Satan run away screaming.

I got on last as usual, avoiding Warren's intense gaze and sat directly behind him, pulling out my CD player to avoid talking to him. He probably wanted to know what had happened yesterday and I wasn't too eager to tell him why I stomped out of detention like I was PMSing. (Which I wasn't, by the way.)

When we arrived at school, I rushed off the bus and started heading off towards the library, but someone grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around.

I looked up into stormy-gray eyes, except they weren't really stormy at the moment, and felt my face burn for being so close to Warren. He looked rather uncomfortable also.

"Look, I just want to say that... well, it was rather cool hanging out with you." His face grew red to the very roots of his hair. "You're not like other people. People are always bugging me about my dad and or are too scared to come near me for the same reason."

He trailed off, looking thoughtful, then continued. "But you're not like them, and I appreciate that. So... if you have nowhere to sit at lunch, we can share a table since I don't really have a problem with you. As long as you don't talk my ears off or make me mad, you can sit with me for the rest of the year or whatever."

By Warren Peace standards, that was as nice as an invitation of friendship was going to get. I awarded him a small smile. "Thanks... Warren."

But Warren immediately got back into his mood, and his usual scowl returned. "Yeah, yeah. Don't think this means anything. Just because I can tolerate you at the moment doesn't mean I like you."

And with that, he let go of me, blushing slightly once more, and stomped off towards the building. I couldn't help but smile. It was just so cute the way Warren expressed himself, because even though it scared the hell out of others around him, I was able to interpret his meaning.

Which no one else could.

The bell rang before I could get to the library, and I swore and told myself I would get up earlier and personally fly to school myself.

As I started walking towards the main entrance, I took out my schedule from my pants pocket and unfolded it. At Sky High, we had "A" days and "B" days. Since the first day started out on an A day (periods one to four) today was a B day.

Today I would go to period five, which was... _Villain I!? _What the hell!? No one told me about this class! Is it some required course, or something!? You've got be fucking kidding me. There's no way I'll be able to survive in this class.

I swear so loudly and obscenely a group of freshmen look over at me, and start whispering and pointing. I hurl a small, violet fireball at them and it bursts into sparks at their feet, bringing on much screaming and shrieking.

Feeling slightly better and somewhat superior, I dive into the crowd of students making their way inside. Feeling squished and somewhat irritated with so many people being so close to me, I let my flames rise from my arms and shoulders and burn a few dumbasses who got too close to me.

I managed to slip away from the crowd and head down a hallway where my first class of the day was. Ugh, it was going to be horrible. I could feel it. I mean come on. Villain I of _all _things!? Who came up with this stupid course?

I finally found the classroom and stalked in before the last minute bell rang. I found a seat way in the back so I sat there and tried to make myself as invisible as possible as other kids filed in. Unfortunately, the fight with Stronghold yesterday must gone around faster than I thought because I got many looks from others in class; curious looks, frightened looks, and even a few hostile looks that some considered themselves brave enough to throw at me.

When the classroom was finally full, I was the only one sitting way in the back. No one sat in my row, or across from me. I was actually pretty grateful for that because hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with any morons that would stupidly try to cross.

Unfortunately, I forgot about the teacher, who arrived in last. He was a rather tall man with a look of superiority and smugness about him which I didn't like. He carried on an air that seemed to whisper: "Since I am _so _much older than any of you little shits, and know _more _than anything of you, therefore I am _better _than you, and am allowed to humiliate and degrade you in front of the class for the sake of the lessons."

Yeah. I hated him instantly.

His mean eyes wondered around the room, landing on each student for a full minute, weirding everyone out, and an evil smirk tugged at his thin lips every time he found one vaguely related to a supervillain. Then his eyes landed on me, and his smirk was the biggest I've ever seen on a teacher's face and his little, beady eyes were practically dancing with joy.

Obviously, I was going to be his number one victim.

_Was. _Then Warren opened the door with a loud bang, making everyone jump, and he stalked towards the very back of the room where I was and sat directly next to me, his face emotionless, although I saw that he developed a very nasty twitch in his left eye. I considered moving, but I pushed the thought aside when I saw that his not so cleverly disguised anger was directed at someone else. Probably Stronghold.

The teacher also spotted him and looked like he wanted to dance with twisted joy. Seriously, he wasn't even bothering to hide it, the jackass. Obviously, he knew Warren was the son of Baron Battle.

How the hell was this asshole hired? Is Principal Powers blind, or something? I mean, come on. Hiring a guy like _this _to teach Villain I? This guy wasn't going to teach it; he was going to humiliate and degrade all the children of supervillains that were in class. Including Warren and I. I could tell by the way he looked at us.

This was _not _going to be a fun year.

"My name is Mr. Paton," the teacher said in the most self-centered, snobbiest voice I had ever heard in my life before turning to the blackboard behind him and writing his name on it. "You will either address me as such, or "sir", or not at all."

What a dick. No wonder he's single.

He wrote "Welcome to Villain I" before continuing. "In Villain I, you will be learning the names of every villain Maxville has faced, from the Wasp, to Baron Battle."

At that part, Warren gave a little compulsive twitch, and wrapped his fingers around the edges of the desk and left scorch marks.

Mr. Paton kept going on like there was no tomorrow. "You will learn the significance of every supervillain and what impact they've had Maxville, including s few of the most dangerous ones, such as Deep Freeze, Black Comet, and Darkfire."

_What the fuck!? _Hell no! HELL _NO!_ That ass did _not _just mention my dad! In front of the class no less! Oh, he's just sealed his own death warrant! If it's war he wants, it's war he gets!! I don't give a flipping fuck if I get jailed for this, this guy is going _DOWN!_

Resisting the urge to incinerate the teacher into ashes on the very spot, I wrap my fingers around the edges of my chair until my knuckles are white and the chair's smoking. I feel Warren's eyes on me, but I don't meet them, afraid that I'll get swept up in the beautiful silver storm of his eyes.

Mr. Paton didn't even seem to notice our rage. He just smirked like he had won an Olympic medal and kept on going. "For your first assignment, all you will have to research on your families and make a family tree going back several destinations. If you have any supervillain relatives, you will have to write a two-page report on them and present it to the class."

My jaw dropped at that. Is he _joking? _How was that fair? With no regards to our feelings, he was giving us an assignment that would be hard to research on, because first, people lie, and you can't trust books or the Internet. Second, it's fucking painful on having to do research on family member that's a criminal. It's even worse if you have more than one in your family. I had over half a dozen villain relatives in my family, on both sides! I'm not joking. My father's a criminal, _his _father's a criminal, two of my uncles are criminals on my mom's side, my aunt's a criminal on my dad's side, and a hell of a lot more in the forties, fifties, and sixties.

And homework! On the _second _day! I can't believe it! Was I born under a dark cloud, or something!? I groan mentally, and proceed bashing my head on my desk repeatedly, although Mr. Paton doesn't seem to care.

"What about the people that _don't _have criminals in their family?" I heard a familiar voice demand in an angry tone.

I stopped my pitiful attempt to kill myself for a moment, and look up to see the Barbie that pissed me off yesterday, sitting a few rows over, scowling, her pretty facial features turning ugly.

Mr. Paton shrugged, as if it wasn't his problem. "Then they'll just have to do the family tree." Oh yeah, like that's really fair. Ass.

Princess Barbie scowled and flipped her platinum-blond hair over her shoulders, whipping some dude behind her in the face.

Today, I noticed, she was wearing a baby-blue off the shoulders cardigan, a white denim skirt, and strappy high-heels. She looked gorgeous, and most of the boys seemed riveted by her. I felt a twinge of envy at the thought of her being the most popular, and _beloved _girl of Sky High.

Something _I _would never be able to achieve.

"It shouldn't be a problem for you, Ms. Frost, since you _are _related to Deep Freeze," Mr. Paton said in a smug voice.

The Barbie flushed in shame and my jaw dropped. Frost!? I could see why she was upset now! Her father's _Deep Freeze! _Deep Freeze!

He was one of the most powerful ice-controlling supervillains _ever! _My father had been partners with once, but they broke the connections and became mortal enemies. My mother had fought and won against him when he tried to blow up the Maxville Embassy Center; she denoted the bomb and dealt him such a good blow, he was most likely crippled for life and in solitary confinement. Like my father.

My heart went out a little bit for the Barbie and felt rage growing inside me at Mr. Paton for mentioning her father in front of the whole class. I couldn't blame her for treating me yesterday like the way she did; she knew my mother had injured her father and sent him off to jail like Stronghold's parents had done to Warren's father and mine.

Obviously, Mr. Paton was going to be hard on her too. I felt like punching him and watching the blood trickle out of his abnormally huge nose. It was less than he deserved if he ever got his.

"The assignment will be due on Friday, so you will have no class time to do this."

There were groans.

"For this assignment, you can use the Internet or use books as long as you cite your sources."

Haha... No. Forget that. I'm talking to mom. I don't trust anything that people might have written about dad.

"You can talk to family members also, of course. For those with villains for relatives, remember to do that report. It can be on any member, but if you only have one villain relative that's fine," he said, looking quite proud of himself. "But for those with multiple relatives, I'd like to see a report on _two _of them."

What the _fuck _is his problem? Seriously? Come on, as if this assignment wasn't going to be hard enough for us, he has nor right to ask for anything more than that. Stupid biast dick. I should fucking report him...

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Half an hour had past. Only an hour left... Ugh! I glanced at Warren to see him staring at me, so I give him a small, sympathetic smile, which he gratefully returns.

"Now that that's over with... We'll start on some notes. Take out some sheets of paper and label them, "Most Infamous Villains of all Time." Put your name and date on them, too. I'll be taking them up for a grade so you better be paying attention. I'm sure none of you want a zero for your first grade."

There were groans all around and I begrudgingly took out my black, spiral notebook and pen. Mr. Paton arranged some sheets on an overhead, turned off the lights and turned on the overhead.

"This sucks," I muttered to myself.

"Tell me about it," Warren muttered.

"I'm definitely going to fail this class. If you hear a whistling sound in the distance, that's the sound of my grade average dropping."

Warren chuckled and smirked at that comment.

We took notes on the Wasp, who was known for communicating with bees and could give people deadly stings with the tips of his fingers. He usually robbed banks and convince stores for money to fuel his drug addiction. Pretty sad, huh? He was caught and put in solitary confinement by the Shadow, a well-known superhero who could control shadows. (Duh!)

We moved on to Black Comet, who could control large rocks and other earth elements. He could also fly like a meteor and was pretty much able to get away with anything because he'd be gone by the time a hero was called to handle him. He was infamous for making large, nuclear weapons that were extremely powerful. Fortunately, he never launched them because he was captured and put away by the Commander and Jetstream. (Big surprise there.)

We wrote at least half a page on a Deep Freeze, since the crimes he committed are too many to count. It's said that he went crazy in high school because he had this big rivalry with my father for some apparent reason and swore that he would kill him. (Which never happened.) He became a villain as soon as he graduated and started killing his enemies and innocent civilians to reach his goals. He eluded capture for several years as soon as he made himself known. He made very dangerous plots which were almost set in motion except he was finally defeated by mother a couple of years ago and put in the Maxville Prison for Supervillains.

"Now for the two top most dangerous supervillains," Mr. Paton said in a rather mocking voice that made my skin crawl. What's the creep up to?

He removed the sheet on Deep Freeze and put another one up. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw it. It was on Baron Battle and Darkfire.

My temper started rising and I closed my eyes, ignoring the looks other students started giving me. Was there anyplace I could go where my father wasn't fucking _mentioned _all the goddamned time!? Seriously, why are people so fucking interested in talking about my father and how bad he was? Mr. Paton just practically shoved that right up in my face. I'm fucking sick of it, especially with this load of bullshit coming from him.

"As you all may know," Mr. Paton stated loudly. "Baron Battle and Darkfire were the kind of criminals that _actually _knew what they were doing."

I resist the urge to get up and shout, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The two of them remain the most powerful pyrokinetics that Maxville ever produced, save for Commander Chaos, Darkfire's father. I'm sure most of you heard of him too," Mr. Paton says, looking directly at me.

Okay. That's it. Time to take a stand. I pushed my chair back loudly and stood, folding my arms across my chest. Everybody's staring at me.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked.

"Standing up for my dad," I replied.

Mr. Paton raised an eyebrow, as if expecting this. "Yes, Ms. Chaos? Do you have something to say about all this?"

"Yeah, I do," I said, meeting his eyes squarely. "I would like to let you know that I think that this lecture on Baron Battle and Darkfire is a complete waste of your and my time."

The smugness disappears from Mr. Paton's eyes. He believes himself to be superior to everyone else in this room, and wasn't expecting this. Especially from the child of a villain.

"Really, now? Is that what you think?" His voice is like acid. "Why do you believe that?"

I bit back the urge to smirk and reply, "Because honestly, I don't think you know what you're talking about. It's kind of pathetic that you're pretending that you're knowledgeable on such a delicate subject."

His face turned red instantly. The barb hit home. "Watch what your mouth, Ms. Chaos. I don't need a student commenting on my teaching methods."

"Which seems to include humiliating and degrading others in front of the whole class," I sneered.

The class gasped. Mr. Paton went quite white. "Get out," he whispered vehemently.

I grinned. "I was just waiting for you to say that." My grin disappeared and I felt my face harden. "I'd rather be in the office than listen to you spout bullshit about my father. He's a _much _better person than you'll ever be."

"_Get out!_" Mr. Paton screamed. "You... and, and... _him _both!" He jabbed a finger at Warren, who looked fairly amused at all this, and raised an eyebrow at Mr. Paton, who looked as if he wanted to kill me. Like he could.

"Wow, you _really _are biast," I said. "Jackass would be more appropriate but I think biast jackass fits you _much _better."

The class burst out laughing. Mr. Paton looked like he was about to explode, which I wished he did literally. That would've been funny.

"To Principal Power's office NOW!" he bellowed, sounding like a wounded elephant. I grinned. I was actually having fun pissing Mr. Paton off. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all...

Before I could grab my stuff to go Principal Power's office though, the bell rang. I smirked, and grabbed my stuff. Mr. Paton looked absolutely livid.

I made my way out of the room before he could say something else. Hopefully, he wouldn't report me. My mom would have a nuclear meltdown if she found out I got in trouble _again _on the second day.

I pulled my crumpled schedule out of my pocket and scanned it to see where my next class was. Save the Citizen? What the hell? Is this some sort of PE class? Ugh, I hate PE. Hopefully, this class won't be so bad.

I turned down a hallway that was a shortcut towards the front entrance and walked out of the main building towards the gym. _Great, Coach Jackass might run this class, _I thought sighing. _Hopefully, Warren will be in this class so I'll someone to talk to. _

"Hey."

I snap out my thoughts to look up into stormy-gray eyes and I jump at the sight of them. "Oh... Hi, Warren."

Warren raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"Huh?"

"You kinda switch moods fast. Like the last few minutes you were kind of self-righteous or whatever and now you're acting all emo. What's with that?"

"I'm not emo!" I said, offended. "I'm just kinda worried 'cause my next class is Save the Citizen and I don't even know what the hell it is! My mom doesn't tell me about any of this shit. She just smiles and says, 'Oh, you'll find out, dear.' Ugh!"

Warren smirked. "Fun. Save the Citizen is where we have to pair up with somebody else and save this stupid doll from another pair of "Villains." That's all it is, really."

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically. Warren chuckled and we talked a little bit as we mad our way towards the gym.

A/N: Well that was fun, huh? How's my story so far? Am I rushing the Warren/Raven thing too much, or it is going to slow? I'm trying to make it go at a moderate pace so people won't get annoyed and think it's cliché, or so nobody will get bored. Remember, Warren and Raven aren't the most romantic, affectionate people in the world so I want to keep it realistic. You can tell, though, that they're getting closer and are forming a tight friendship. Also, keep the story funny, I'm going to keep Raven butting heads with Mr. Paton because I loved the way this chapter turned out. But I haven't decided what his power should be. Hmm... Can't think of anything. His only power right now is to be an asshole, lol! I shall be working on the fourth chapter, but it probably won't be out until Monday or Tuesday because I got a _lot _of homework to do and it's hard to fit other stuff in between. I'd do it school, but our teachers are smart enough to block websites we're not supposed to be on, so you'll guys will have to wait. Anyways, I hoped you found this chapter as funny as I found it, and please review if you got something to say! No flames, though! Thank you and good-bye!

p.s: Those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

By: xxxbloodyxxxdreamsxxx

Mood Music:

_Into the Ocean_ by: _Blue October_

_Bad Day_ by: _David Powter_

_Remember_ by: _Disturbed _

Chapter Four

Save the Citizen was exactly like PE, except all that it included was fighting others in order to save some pathetic, fake citizen crying, "Help me, help me!" I say let the stupid thing fall into the Pit of Sharpiness and let it die.

It wasn't that bad actually. The idea of beating the shit out of others excited me. But that feeling quickly disappeared when I kept being picked constantly by Boomer to be a villain. I told you he was an asshole.

But I'm getting way ahead of myself. I didn't even participate in Save the Citizen today, thank goodness. It was actually Warren and Stronghold actually.

When Warren and I entered the gym, we were required to dress out in those hideous uniforms they gave us, but I refused, arguing for a good ten minutes with Mr. Boy until he threw his hands up in disgust and told me to move it, saying that he could really care less if I got a zero for not dressing out.

I merely grinned and walked over to the bleachers. Despite all the shit with Stronghold and Mr. Paton, I was actually beginning to enjoy Sky High, as weird as that sounded.

I found Warren sitting by himself as far away from the others as possible. I walked over to him and sat next to him (not too close, mind you) and put my bag down near my feet.

Warren raised an eyebrow at me. "Why aren't you dressed out?"

"Orange isn't my color," I said, taking Jane Eyre out of my bag. "Also, I don't like showing my legs in those stupid baby-blue shorts."

Warren shrugged. "Can't blame you." His eyes fell on my book. "You like literature?"

"Compared to all the Gossip Girl crap and other bullshit these days, it's my only escape," I said. "And I can't stand the vampire stories either, especially Interview With A Vampire. The only vampire books I can stand are Dracula and Vampire Kisses. I'm more of a werewolf lover, though."

"I like Stephen King," Warren said. "He's a genius at horror."

"His stuff is pretty cool, now that you mention it," I said, looking thoughtful. "I like Carrie and Cell the best. Which ones do you like?"

"Umm... I like The Stand, It, Cell, and that's pretty much it. The other ones are hard to understand. He's my favorite author."

"You've got good taste," I said, setting my book down in my lap before stretching my arms behind my head.

I looked him over and decided that Warren looked really good in a tank top, and he had really nice arms and abs, although I wasn't going to tell him that. Why would I? Hmm... Let me think... Maybe because it would ruin the slim possibility of friendship with him?

Why do I want to be friends with Warren Peace? Let me say this: there are no such things as stupid questions. Only stupid people. But I believe that is a stupid question coming from a stupid person. One, I like hanging out with Warren because he's a generally nice person when you look past the sarcasm and badass demeanor. Second, he's not a villain, dammit! When will the world get the fucking memo!? Third, he knows what it's like to be left out and treated like crap just because of his father. I can relate to him in that way. Fourth, he's got the same sense of twisted humor like me.

Those reasons might sound stupid to you, but put yourself in our shoes for a few days and you'll see what it's like to be ridiculed, despised, and feared just because your last name makes people go, "Ohmygod, she's the daughter of Darkfire! AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but that's what I believe runs through the heads of every person who sees me.

Anyway, all that aside, Warren and I talked a little bit as people (mostly freshmen) started getting their asses kicked by Lash and Speed, the two top bullies of the school. When Ramirez and Hamilton were knocked away hard in the opposite wall, their citizen fell prey to the Pit of Sharpiness.

_And people think **I'm **the villain, _I thought with a snort as the other kids started cheering and screaming when the citizen was mutilated. _It's fucking disturbing to laugh at someone getting "mulched." _

Coach Jackass (Boomer; I refuse to call him that since he shows no respect to anyone and therefore, I will give him none) blew on his whistle and yelled, "Ramirez and Hamilton! Your citizen has just been mulched because you two failed to defeat your villains."

Lash and Speed laughed and slapped hands. "Lash! Speed! What do you want to be?"

"Villains," Speed said with a casual shrug.

"There's a surprise," Jackass muttered, writing something down on his clipboard. "Who want to face off next?"

"We'll take..." Speed's eyes scanned the crowd, and stopped when they landed on me. He winked and I glared at him before flipping him the bird. He quickly tore his gaze away; he knew I could kick his ass. "_little _Stronghold..."

Stronghold flinched and looked like he was about to melt like the little, orange-wearing nerd in my Mad Science class. But he got up and went to put on the protective armor.

"We'll take Peace," Lash said, jabbing a thin finger at Warren.

Warren's eye twitched at the thought of having to partner up with Stronghold of all people, but he said nothing and got up.

One the two were in the arena, that's when Jackass started talking again (ugh). "Alright, listen up; you two have three minutes to defeat your villains and save the citizen."

At that moment, a female doll was levitated above the Pit of Sharpiness, crying, "Help me, help me!" Man, that's fucking creepy.

"BATTLE!" Coach Jackass bellowed, setting the timer on the board.

Lash and Speed smirked as Lash stretched one arm to one end of their side and grabbed a pole, it stretching back with Speed it in, before releasing him like a human pinball.

Speed ran all over the arena, knocking Warren into bench and Stronghold into the opposite wall. The crowd 'oohed' as Warren and Stronghold struggled to get up.

Speed knocked Stronghold down again, and Lash wrapped his arms around Warren, trapping him. "Ha! What now, Peace?"

Warren merely flamed up and burned Lash's arms good, causing the boy to yell out in pain and withdraw his arms.

"Hey, coach, that's a foul! That's a foul!" Lash yelled (the big baby), pointing an accusing finger at Warren.

But Coach Jackass merely chuckled, enjoying the conflict he was putting them through. Asshole.

Stronghold, after being knocked down for the third consecutive time, got up and leaped up into the air, bringing his fist down on the floor, the boards splitting like a wood wave, tripping Speed and Lash, before settling down once more.

Stronghold grabbed Lash and put against one of the poles, tying him up with his legs and arms and putting them into knots. Everybody started laughing, and even I couldn't help but chuckle. That was rather amusing. I had to hand it to Stronghold, he's got style.

"Hey!" Warren bellowed. "Save the citizen!"

Stronghold immediately ran over, prepared to leap over the Pit of Sharpiness and save the stupid dummy from its doom, until Speed ran over and started circling around Warren, cutting off his air circulation.

I bit my lips. Speed really wouldn't _kill _Warren, would he? That can't possibly be allowed, although I bet Coach Jackass was enjoying it.

Stronghold hesitated for a few seconds before rushing over and grabbing Speed, lifting him up easily, and set him running into Lash, and thus, both boys crashed into the arena walls before crumpling to the floor, much to the amusement of the other freshmen.

Stronghold grabbed Warren and sent him flying over the Pit of Sharpiness; Warren managed to snatch the doll and landed on the floor with it just before the buzzer rang.

"TIME!" Jackass bellowed, blowing on his annoying whistle. "She lives! Heroes win!"

Although Stronghold didn't do a spectacular job, the freshmen crowded down into the arena, lifting him up on their shoulders while Warren and I looked on in disgust.

_Jeez, _I thought. _His parents are the Commander and Jetstream, big deal. I can name better heroes than them. _

The bell rang, and I felt like screaming "Hallelujah!" as I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulders as I walked down the bleachers and towards the exit. As far as I could recall, I believe I had Hero History next. Cue the Warren-like eye twitch...

_Try to make the best of it, try to make the best of it, _I tell myself. _How are you going to get through high school if you're angry all the time, Rave? Dad wouldn't want this. _

At the thought of my father, I felt like my heart dropped into my stomach and was beating against my other organs painfully. I quickly shook the last thought away and tried to concentrate on what to do about my Villain homework. How would I be able to ask mom about it without making her burst into tears? I already knew that I wasn't using the Internet or books. I wouldn't be able to talk to my grandmother without making _her _cry either. Besides, she lived on the other side of Maxville, in the country. It took hours to get there.

I thought hard and realized I had one more option. But I wasn't so sure if I would like it. My mom wouldn't, that's for sure.

Whatever I decided to do, I couldn't think about it now. I shook my head and walked out of the gym and headed towards Hero History.

Later...

After a couple more boring periods, I had to go to the detention I had earned yesterday in my last class after falling asleep. Then, after _that,_ I headed home.

"How was school?" My mother asked as I walked through the door.

"Great," I said, dropping my bag down and flopping on the couch and kicking my shoes off. "Mom, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked, looking concerned at my serious voice.

I bit my lips. Should I really tell her? "You may not like it..."

Now my mom looked suspicious. "Raven Magdalene Chaos, what did you _do?_"

"I didn't do anything!" I said, ruffled. "At least... not today, anyways. But I've got this assignment and it's kinda tough."

"I can help you with it," mom said, still looking doubtful. "But you've hardly ever asked for my help before. Is it really that difficult?"

"No... it's just the assignment _itself._" Okay, now I'm getting really uncomfortable. Might as well get it out.

"What's it over?" mom asked, now curious as to see what was so difficult for me.

I lowered my eyes. "Villain I."

My mother said nothing. Cue the awkward silence...

"It's supposed to be over our family tree of supervillains," I said softly.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I saw my mother flinch, as if she had just been slapped. She sighed and lowered herself down on the couch, rubbing her temples.

I took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "Mom, I want to go visit Dad for the assignment."

My mother took a sharp intake a breath and sank her hands into the cushions of the couch. I knew this was going to go bad.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Rave," she said, not meeting my gaze.

"Mom, I haven't visited him in forever. The last time I got a letter from him was a year ago. I haven't visited him in six months."

"Raven..."

"Mom, please."

My mother turned her head sharply and narrowed her eyes at me. "Raven, you know why I don't want you near him or anyone else there."

"Mom, he's my father. He has feelings like anyone else. Don't you think he misses me?" I demanded, getting slightly angry.

"He very well might, but your father has to pay for his crimes," she said, looking away from me again, which annoyed me greatly. I hated it when my mother wouldn't look at me.

"So you're going to punish him by not letting me see him?" I said, my voice raising. "Mom, you're punishing both of us! It's not fair!"

"Don't talk to me that way!" she snapped, glaring at me once more.

"Stop being such a COWARD, dammit!" I screamed. "Face reality, mom. Dad's crimes aren't going to go away, and you know that! I know that! But stop hiding and face it! You're not making things any better!"

"How do you know _I _feel?" she screamed back, jumping off the couch. "You're just a child. You weren't married to him! You don't know him like I do."

"Fine, I don't. I admit that," I said, struggling to push my temper down. "But he's my _father, _goddammit, and I have every right to see him. You can't hold me back forever, mom. I'm not a baby anymore."

Tears gathered in her eyes and started streaming down her face in twin rivers. I didn't say anything. I got up and went to my room and slammed the door.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I wished I hadn't screamed at her, but the way she reacted to the whole thing wasn't really mature either. She could've at least told me why she didn't want me to go.

I already knew the answer to that though. She thought my father would influence me to follow in his footsteps, which totally wasn't true. Every time I visited him, he asked me about my life and how things were going with me and mom. He even gave me advice, especially on boys. (Repeatedly.) He never bugged me on whether my powers had come in or not either. Sometimes he did, but he didn't care if I turned out to be normal. Not once did he say anything but his being a villain, or wanting to take revenge on someone, or wanting me to be a villain. He just acted like a normal dad, as if he wasn't in jail or anything.

After a few minutes of reminiscing, I came to a decision. No matter what my mother said, she couldn't stop me from visiting dad.

And I was going now.

A/N: Ohhh, I can feel some more drama coming up. Sorry if this chapter was kinda short, but its 9:30 and I felt like ending the chapter here. I hoped you liked it. There wasn't too much comedy in here, but I guarantee more soon! And I actually have a plot at last! The plot bunny hit me yesterday, and since then, I've been thinking of nothing but this story. I might have to write some of it down so I'll remember. But that plot won't come into the story until after several more chapters. Also, thanks for the reviews! Three chapters and I already got 13 reviews! Yay! Keep reviewing if you want to make Warren smile! Joking! You guys don't have to review, but I appreciate them as always! Thanks for reading! The fifth chapter should be out soon! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

By: xxxbloodyxxxdreamsxxxx

_Mood Music:_

_Getting Away With Murder _by: **Papa Roach **

_Boss of Me _by: **They Might Be Giants **

_All The Small Things _by: **Blink-182**

Chapter Five

I decided to wait for an hour or so before sneaking out, so my mom wouldn't be suspicious. Since I stalked up to my room, she probably thought I was sulking. I kinda was still, but I was focusing on plotting too.

I grabbed some paper off my desk for my assignment and a textbook to write on. I also pulled a large, black hoodie over my head. Not because I was warm, mind you. I'm a pyro, I'm always warm. But let me say this: the guards at the Maxville Prison for Supervillains are perverts. I am not joking. With the way I see them, the poor sexually-deprived creatures, eying other female visitors around there, you can definitely tell that they would rape you if you were in a dark alley. I'm not kidding.

When I visited my dad one time when I was about thirteen or so, I was walking down a hallway to my dad's cell when one guard came behind me and grabbed my ass. I was freaked out, but I couldn't do anything since I didn't have my powers back then. Unfortunately, the timing was bad for that guy, because my dad was being led out of his cell at that very moment so we would be taking to one of those visiting rooms or whatever to talk, and he saw. My father exploded, since he has a _really _bad temper and all, and just basically sprang into action, despite the restraints he had on, and he started beating the shit out of that guard with his fists and legs, cursing him all the while and just making a general big ruckus. I think he even gave that guard a concussion. And he wasn't even using his powers. (Not that he could, since he had power-neutralizing bracelets on, but that just showed me how strong he was even without his powers.)

Needless to say, I started learning martial arts and became a black belt very quickly. But I think we're getting off track here. Back to the sneaking out plot...

Seeing as I had left my boots downstairs, I put on my Converse instead and made for my window, stopping to listen if my mother was coming upstairs or not. There was nothing but silence. She was probably in the room she and my dad used to share crying her eyes out. I felt bad, but I couldn't do anything about it right now.

I stuffed my papers in my hoodie pocket and tucked my textbook under my arms as I opened the window as slowly and quietly as possible. I held onto the ledge for dear life as I closed the window and hopped down.

Oh shit, the rose-_Owwch!_ Fuck! I forgot about the damn rosebushes! Stupid mom and her stupid obsession with flowers... Great, I'm covered in thorns. If I ever get a house of my own, I am never planting flowers. Ugh!

As quietly and inconspicuously as possible, I tiptoed behind a tree and climbed it so I could take off in the sky so no one would notice. I pulled my hood over my head and tightened the drawstrings so the wind wouldn't blow it off.

I flew for a few miles before landing in a tree in the city park. I was near the outskirts of the opposite end of the city, just a mile or two away from the boarder. Between the boarder and the country side of Maxville, the Maxville Prison for Supervillains was squished in between. It was hidden very well, hard to find, and easy to miss. Luckily, I've been going to the prison to visit my father for years now, so I know exactly where it was.

After an hour or so when I arrived at the dark, ominous-looking gray building, the sun was setting so I knew it had to be about six at the latest. I hoped my mother didn't know I was gone. She'd _definitely _get mad if she found out I deliberately disobeyed her. That's one of her few pet peeves, actually. It's one that _really _pisses her off. It's kinda why I'm afraid of crossing my mother.

Oh, you think it's funny, huh? Trust me, you don't know my mother like I do. I'm her daughter, duh! You _don't _want to cross her. If you do, you can tick down the last minutes of your time on Earth. My mom's generally a nice person, but you don't want to mess with her. She can be a real bitch when she wants to. Just like me!

But anyways, when I arrived at the prison, I knew I couldn't stay too long because my mom would most likely find out that I was missing, freak out, and then search for me. She's done it before. In her superhero costume no less. If you weren't me, you'd think it funny. But it's anything _but _funny.

I gulped, nervous as always when I visit my father. It was usually awkward when I haven't seen him in a long time, thanks to mom. He doesn't make things any better when he mentions boys when I visit him, which he loves to do a lot. I wasn't very sure how well this visit was going to go, especially with my assignment. I hope it didn't hurt my father's feelings or make him think that I came all the way here just for that, because that was definitely not it.

I built up what little courage I had left and slowly walked up towards the entrance. I pushed open the double-set doors and stepped into a small, dirty room that smelled like cigarettes. I made a little face and walked over to the desk of the bored, bleach-blond receptionist who was popping and cracking her gum as she flipped through a bunch of files.

"Excuse me," I said, clearing my throat when she didn't answer me for a few seconds.

She looked up, the bored expression turning to surprise but then to indifference when she saw me. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Resisting the urge to punch the bitch in the face, I faked a polite smile and said, "I'm here to see Collin Chaos."

The receptionist frowned. "Why do you want to see _him?_"

I managed to get my reply through gritted teeth. "_Because _I'm family."

The receptionist grabbed a clipboard and pen. "Name?"

Wow. She didn't even say "please." She must really hate her job. "Raven Chaos."

The receptionist looked up sharply and looked me up and down, her surprised expression turning into one of disgust and fear. "You look like him," she said coolly.

It wasn't a compliment.

She wrote my name down on the visitor's list and handed me a silver badge that signified that I was a visitor to pin on my clothes.

She pointed to a door behind her. "He's in Cell 129 in Block 18 on the third floor. Take a left down that hallway through the door and you'll find an elevator."

I frowned. I didn't know my father had been moved. Villains were only moved if they were misbehaving or if their lives were in serious danger. I hoped my father wasn't involved in either scenario.

I pinned the square-shaped badge on my hoodie and walked through the door like the receptionist told me to. I stepped into a narrow, dim hall with only the lamps hanging from the ceiling providing the little light there was. I walked down the hallway until I turned left down another one where it ended with an elevator.

I pressed the button and waited a moment or two. When the door opened, I was surprised to see that the people who came out were Barbie girl and an older woman I assumed who was her mother.

The Barbie's eyes were red, and silent tears were streaming down her face. She sniffed, and her mother scowled at her. Barbie walked pass me, not even looking at me, while her mother followed her and threw me a dirty look as she passed by, a giant wave of Chanel perfume hitting me as she left.

My little shoulder devil appeared and snickered. _**"Look at that pathetic bitch," **_she sneered. _**"You should totally tell everyone at school about this." **_

"What?" I said, incredulous at the idea. I may be a bitch, but I wasn't low enough to go and do something like that, even if Barbie girl was an enemy. She was still human and had feelings like everyone else, even though she expressed them in the wrong ways.

My shoulder angel poofed on my other shoulder and threw my shoulder devil a stern look. _"How insensitive and cruel. That's just so like you," _she said while my little shoulder devil giggled evilly. _"You don't have to be like that, Raven, I know that you're not-OWW!" _

My little angel jumped as my little shoulder devil's pitchfork came in contact with her rear. My little devil howled with laughter and rolled on my shoulders.

"_That's real mature," _my little angel hissed, rubbing her sore rump. I sighed. This was going to take forever.

My little devil cackled shrilly. _**"Don't be such a priss," **_she laughed. _**"Raven can do whatever the hell she wants. Trust me, Raven, you can." **_

"_I am not a priss," _my angel protested. _"I just want Raven to do the right thing! Is there something so wrong with that?" _

My little devil rolled her eyes. _**"Yes. You probably want her to remain a virgin for the rest of her life. It seems to be working with the way you're manipulating her." **_

"Hey!" Okay, now that was going just a little _too _far. What's the big deal if I was a virgin? I'm _supposed _to be a virgin!! Like I want to lose it to some jackass and get a disease. _So _not worth it.

"_I'm not manipulating her, you brainless invertebrate," _my little angel hissed in a hostile tone.

My little devil's expression hardened. _**"What did you call me?" **_

Oh boy, looked like things were about to get ugly.

"_You heard me!" _

"_**Why you-!" **_

While my little shoulder guides began fist fighting, I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I felt a migraine coming on. Great. Just what I needed.

With a little _bing, _I was at the third floor. The doors opened and I stepped out. The hallway stretching ahead of me had large, bullet-proof windows. They're the cells of the criminals of the third floor. Luckily, because of the shitty lighting, I couldn't see them or them me, but I could hear them muttering to themselves or to each other as I walked down the narrow hallway.

After what seemed like ten minutes, I arrived at my father's cell, Cell 129, which had an armed guard standing next to it. "You Raven Chaos?" He asked me in a gruff voice.

"Yes."

The guard rapped sharply on the window. "Chaos, you got a visitor."

I heard my father stirring around inside and mutter something to himself. The guard took a card from his shirt pocket and inserted it into a tiny slit near the window. There was a beeping sound and an invisible door opened in the window.

The guard waved a hand at me impatiently and I hurried in. The door closed behind me. Surprisingly, the lighting in here was much better than in the hallways. I could see everything clearly. It was a pretty plain room, but it looked like my father was living in good conditions.

I gulped as my eyes landed on him, and my heart nearly fell out of my chest. My father was leaning against the wall, still wearing his villain costume, which I thought odd.

He hardly looked any different from when I last saw him, although I could obviously tell he was in his mid-thirties. He still looked young though, because he aged pretty well. His hair, the very same shade as my own, had grown much longer and fell to his waist. His eyes were as dark as ever, but still contained the same fatherly light I saw as a child. His face contained no wrinkles I could notice and he was still pretty fit and had his bulky stature. He was still taller than me, way taller than me or my mother, and he hadn't lost the tan we both shared.

It was so shocking to see how much I looked like him, and that he was still very healthy, that I felt tears well up in my eyes, blurring my vision. Before I knew what I was doing, I flung myself towards him and threw my arms around his broad shoulders as buried my head in his chest and started sobbing loudly.

He wrapped his arms around me as well, and I felt him rubbing my head and hair like he used to do when I was young and upset. "Shh, shh..."

At the sound of his deep, husky voice, I felt myself calming down because, oddly enough, his voice reminded me of Warren's. (Don't get any creepy ideas, people!)

I released him from my tight grip and rubbed my eyes furiously before looking up at him. My father looked like he was about to cry, but he was smiling. "How are you doing, Princess?"

"Princess" was my nickname my father had bestowed upon me when I was three. I haven't heard anyone else say it since I was five. To hear it coming from my father now almost made me burst into tears again.

My father sighed. "You've gotten so big, Princess. The last time I saw you, you weren't even up to my shoulders." He smirked playfully. "Then again, you didn't get your height from me."

"I blame mom."

Dad laughed. "Speaking of your mother, how is she?"

"She's fine," I said with a shrug, not wanting to think about the fight I had had with her before I left.

"And I suppose she didn't come with you." My father's voice sounded hard and hurt. He had every reason to be. My mother hardly ever spoke about him at home, and when I used to ask about him when I was younger, she would explode at the word of "dad."

My mouth felt dry. I didn't know what to say for a minute. "Umm, actually, I opted to come here... by myself," I stuttered, sounding like a dumbass.

My father raised an eyebrow. Of course he didn't believe me, he could read me like a book. My mother, when she felt like talking about him, said we could've been twins. We were that alike.

"You snuck out, didn't you?"

I sighed. "Yes."

To my surprise, my father didn't mad or start yelling like any other _normal _father would've done. Instead, he grinned proudly. "That's my girl!"

I blinked. Why was I surprised? My father used to be a troublemaker when he was my age. I knew this because my mother once mentioned when she was within a happy memory, "Your father got himself into the most trouble he possibly could when we were your age. You should've seen him Raven."

"But I wasn't born then," I would say.

"Of course. One time, when we were dating, my mother saw us walking home from school holding hands and she grounded me immediately. Of course, your father at the time, had also gotten in trouble, and his mother had also grounded him. He wasn't even supposed to be walking me home, but I didn't even know that. Anyways, one night, he was standing underneath my window, trying to get my attention by throwing the largest rocks he could find at my window, although it was one in the morning. I woke up and saw him, and not only was I tired, and angry at being woken up at one in the morning, I was scared that one of my parents would come out and see him standing there."

At this point, my mother would sigh dreamily, then she would go on to say that when she struggled to get up to go to her window to shout at my father, he had already flown up to the window ledge and was staring straight at her, scaring the hell out of her and causing her to shriek loudly. That, unfortunately, woke up her annoying, control-freak parents and she had to literally shove dad in her closet and leap back in bed before they came barging in.

After I heard this story, which was when I was ten, I always wanted to ask my father about it but never worked up the courage to do it.

"You're proud of me?" I asked, blinking.

My father grinned, he almost looked like a mischievous teenager. "Of course I am!"

"Mom would beg to differ," I said, thinking of how much trouble I would be in when she discovered I was gone.

"I never listened to my mother," my father said, shrugging. He gave me a sharp look. "That doesn't mean you start following my example, though."

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. My father grinned again. "So how's Sky High?"

_It's horrible. _"It's okay."

"Do you like high school so far?"

_No, I hate it, especially Sky High. _"Dad, I'm a sophomore. I already know what it's like."

"Did you make any friends?"

_Yes. Your best friend's son who I'm not sure hates me or tolerates me. _"Umm... A few."

"Are the kids there nice?"

"What do you think?" I said, a little sharply then I intended. I immediately closed my mouth. I didn't want to say that since I was uncomfortable with sharing my feelings with him on the matter of being hated and feared just for him being my dad.

My father looked a little surprised at my outburst, but his face quickly creased in sadness and sympathy. "Raven..."

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said. "It's not that bad, really. It doesn't happen every day. Most of them are too scared to even look at me. It's usually the stupid ones or the upper classmen that annoy me."

"What about your teachers?" Dad asked, safely avoiding the previous subject.

"They're fine," I said shrugging. "Boring, but fine. Except for this one ass, but I've dealt with him."

My father grinned. "What's his name? I bet I know him."

I bit my lip and tilted my head to one side as I tried to remember Mr. Paton's first name. Wait, he didn't mention his first name.

"His last name's Paton," I said. My father's eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

"Aaron Paton!? Are you kidding me? He was the sidekick of all sidekicks, I swear," my dad let out a another snort before bursting into laughter again. He nearly fell down on his ass from laughing so hard. I was astonished. I had never seen him like this before.

"You knew him, I guess?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I did! He was the most arrogant and reckless sidekick I ever knew!" my father chuckled at memories he remembered of Mr. Paton.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, he thought he was pretty _badass _because of the uniqueness of his powers, which I forget what they were by the way, and he liked putting himself above many of the heroes whom all could've kicked his ass pretty easily. It was pretty funny, since he had that happen to him a lot, although he deserved it."

"Were you guys friends?"

"Hell no!" my father snorted angrily. "For my entire freshmen and sophomore years, I took no notice of him since he was a sidekick and all. But at one point in our junior year, he pissed me off when he hit on your mother. We had been dating that time, you see. And he wasn't just coming up with cheesy romantic lines either, I can tell you that."

My mouth dropped. Mr. Paton flirted with _mom? _Wow, that guys had balls. Nobody, and I mean _nobody, _flirted with mom. _Ever. _Even if my dad wasn't there to witness it, he'll usually find out one way or another and kick the guy's ass to the ground. I am dead serious. My mother had told me a story about when she was a junior back in high school there had been some guy, a senior hero, who picked up a daily habit of groping her whenever she passed him in the hallways. Dad found out about it when mom was at her breaking point with the guy and had come crying to him. He immediately went off in search of the guy and completely and utterly crushed him. _Totally _crushed him. My mom told me he beat up the guy so bad, the senior immediately transferred to another superhero school in another state and dad was suspended for a month.

But wow, _Mr._ _Paton? _I didn't think he had the ability to like anyone besides himself. "Did you catch him flirting with mom?" I asked, hoping for another story where dad kicks someone's ass most heinously. Most of my parent's experiences in high school usually featured dad getting in trouble one way or another.

Dad grinned evilly. Not the creepy, villain-like grin, just the mischievous former bad-boy grin. "You bet. I still remember it like it was yesterday..."

_Flashback, 1978 _

_3rd Person P.O.V. _

_It was a dreary, rainy Monday morning in October. Collin Chaos was walking casually through the hallways to his first class, observing the rest of the school with a look of detachment on his face. People quickly scrambled out of his way as he made his way through, throwing looks of fear and loathing at his leathered back. _

_Collin spotted Adeline, his girlfriend since the middle of Sophomore year, talking to a couple of friends at her locker. He thought about going over there to receive his daily hug and kiss bit decided against it in case her friends took up shrieking again. Instead, he made a beeline for his first period class, which was Villain III._

"_Collin!" _

_The dark-haired pyro turned around to see Adeline walking towards him, a smile on her pretty face and the sapphire-blue eyes he loved twinkling with affection instead of hate. Her thick, midnight-black hair shimmered beautifully under the florescent lights of the hallway and tumbled down her back loosely. _

_Collin let a small smile tug at his lips. "Addy. Gave up talking to your friends to say hi to a future criminal like me?" He said this in a joking, affectionate tone. Adeline merely giggled and flung her arms around him, burying her head in his leather jacket, despite the chains and buttons that adorned it. "Ooh, I missed you so much!" she said in a joking fake, girly-like voice. _

_Collin smirked. "Who wouldn't miss me?" he said in a pretend arrogant voice. Adeline giggled and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. "I love you!" Collin grinned, and leaned down to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her petite shoulders and drew her close to him. "I love you, too," he whispered in her ears, causing the young woman to blush. _

_The bell rang at that instant, interrupting the young couple. Collin sighed and reluctantly let Adeline go. Adeline gave__him a kiss on the cheek and said, "See you next period!" She turned and went to catch up with some friends on their way to Hero History. _

_Collin adjusted his backpack, and walked as slow as possible to Villain III, a class he despised with a passion. The bell rang again just as Collin slipped in. The teacher, Mr. Kregg, known as the Falcon in the early fifties, threw the boy a withering look as he sat near his friend, Micheal Peace. _

"_You are late, Mr. Chaos," the old man said. "This is the fifth time this month. I should give you detention." Collin shrugged and merely turned to his best friend, who would be known as Baron Battle in the near future, to talk. Mr. Kregg scowled and grumbled to himself. He hated teenagers. _

_After the rest of the class showed up with poor excuses, Mr. Kregg promptly gave them detention and ordered them to sit. The last student to arrive was Aric Frost, a handsome and popular junior with white-blond hair and piercing, ice-blue eyes. Collin scowled when he saw him. _

_Mr. Kregg sighed exasperatedly. "Mr. Frost, if you insist on being as late as Mr. Chaos over there, then why don't you sit in that empty seat next to him and discuss excuses that will **actually **meet my standards?" _

"_I don't want to sit next to **him!**" Aric said in a loud, angry voice. "He's a freaking psychopath!" He glared at Collin, hatred evident in his eyes. _

_Collin sent back the glare redoubled. "Trust me, the feeling's mutual," the pyro snapped. The blonde boy who would be known as one of the strongest ice-controllers looked like he wanted to freeze Collin in a block of ice. _

"_Sit!" Mr. Kregg ordered, pointing a spindly finger at the desk next to Collin. Aric mumbled an obscenity under his breath as he dumped his bag under the desk and dragged it as far away from Collin as possible. The two boys exchanged sneers before looking away from each other with angry huffs. _

"_Now, pass up the essays on your villain relatives I assigned you. Yes, that means **you **Mr. Sky." The room was filled with the sounds of people digging through their bags and papers being ripped out of notebooks. _

_Aric didn't even bother to go through his bag. He merely watched Collin out of the corners of his eyes as the pyro retrieved two stapled papers out of his bag and heard him laugh at Micheal Peace, who was swearing angrily for leaving his paper at home. Aric leaned over swiftly and snatched the papers out of Collin's gloved hand. _

_He ducked the fist that came flying at his face and quickly read the title of the paper: "**Commander Chaos – My Father.**" Aric laughed cruelly before letting the papers fall to the floor. Collin glared at him and went to retrieve them, but Aric put his foot on top of them and rudely moved them away out of his reach. When Aric moved his foot, there was a huge, brown muddy shoe print covering most of the first page while the other one was ripped in half. _

_The next thing Aric knew, his desk was knocked over, and he fell out of his seat, falling to the floor painfully on his hip. Collin lifted his enemy by his shirt and punched him square in the face. Aric cried out in pain and the class gasped, while Mr. Kregg was seething. "Chaos! Stop this very instant!" _

_Collin ignored him as he gave Aric a solid punch in the stomach. The boy gasped, and blood spurted out of his mouth. Collin laughed as Micheal cheered him on. Aric formed an icicle in one of his hands and thrust it at Collin's face like a sword, only meeting air. Violet flames soon turned the ice to water in Aric's hands and the blonde squirmed to get out of Collin's grasp to avoid the flaming fist coming at him. Unfortunately his timing was too late as Collin's fist connected solidly with his nose, blood spewing out instantly. _

_Aric landed a kick to Collin's shins and was dropped to the ground. He got up almost instantly, and started shooting icicles out of the palms of hands. Collin melted them and ducked them easily. He shoved Aric roughly on his ass and loomed over him ominously. "Who's laughing now, bitch!?" Aric merely sent him the bird and a feeble "fuck you," but he knew he couldn't fight Collin, as the pyro was much bigger, taller and stronger than him. _

"_TO THE OFFICE!" Mr. Kregg bellowed, making his presence known. "Both of you! NOW!" Collin grumbled and turned to get his bag. Aric scowled and got up to do the same, one hand trying to prevent the blood pouring out of his nose. "Mr. Peace, go with them," Mr. Kregg said to the laughing Micheal. _

_The second pyro grinned. "Alright, teach," he said, still laughing. He got up and followed Collin as the tall pyro made his way towards the door. Collin shoved Aric back down onto the floor again with his shoulders and threw him a sneer as he left. _

_Forty-Five Minutes Later..._

_Now in a foul mood from the fight and lecture he had gotten from the principal, Collin stomped back down the hallway, a suspension form clutched in his hand and a laughing Micheal behind him. "Why am I always the one who gets in trouble?" Collin grumbled angrily. "Everyone makes me out to be the criminal while it's really that asshole Frost who causes all the trouble." _

"_Forget about him, man," Micheal said. "He's just jealous that you're dating Adeline. He's not used to be rejected by the most popular girl school at Sky High. It's killing his ego even more since she's walking around with a 'future villain,' as he puts it." _

_Collin merely grunted, obviously not wanting to talk about it. _

_The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Collin, Micheal, Adeline and Terra, Micheal's girlfriend, all had Save the Citizen together, for which Collin was grateful. He glanced around as kids flooded the hallways, hoping to find Adeline while Micheal left to go find Terra. The four juniors usually walked down to the gym together. _

"_Hey, watch it!" Collin turned to see Travis Turner, a junior and water-controller, glaring at him. Travis was the son of an infamous water-controlling villain who had been killed by Collin's own father, Tanner Chaos, otherwise known as Commander Chaos. _

_Travis was as tall as Collin, although more thin and lanky, with black hair so dark it shone blue highlights with hard, blue eyes the same exact color as Adeline's. Travis was not very popular among the heroes for his sickly pale skin and disturbing personality. He had all the characteristics of a future villain. _

_It was pretty clear to Collin that Travis loathed Commander Chaos for killing his own father and Collin himself for just being the son of Commander Chaos. Any other day, if it had been anyone else challenging him, Collin would've punched him, but not really wanting to get in any more trouble, he said "Sorry," and began to walk away. _

_Travis scowled. "You will be." Collin whirled around and glared at him. "Are you saying you want to take me on? Here? Now?" Travis scoffed at him. "No, in Save the Citizen. I'll totally own you. Fire is weak against water." _

"_We'll see about that," Collin said before stomping off to find Adeline. He felt the heat rushing to his arms as Travis laughed behind him, but resisted the urge to burn the dumbass to toast. _

_**How can this day get any worse? **Collin thought, when he finally spotted Adeline, instantly regretting the thought. _

_Adeline was leaning against the lockers, clutching her books to her chest and looking very uncomfortable while some sidekick leaned in a little too close to her, his skinny arms pressed against the lockers around her head. _

"_I'm already dating someone-" she started, but was cut off by the sidekick leaning **way **too close to her face, which infuriated Collin on the spot. _

"_Why go out with a villain like him when you could be dating someone like **me?**" Suddenly, at that moment, Collin recognized the arrogant voice. The stupid sidekick flirting with **his **girlfriend was Aaron Paton, the sidekick that everyone loved to hate. _

_The boy was short and skinny, almost shorter than Adeline. He had dirt-brown hair that fell over his dull hazel eyes, which he constantly had to push back. All in all, he was not at all good-looking and his arrogance and stupidity often pissed off other heroes and sidekicks. _

"_Aaron, just because we're friends doesn't mean we're dating. Now please move so I won't be late for my next class." _

"_I'll walk you down there." The sidekick, in a totally ballsy move, wrapped one stick-thin arm around Adeline's shapely waist and started force-walking her down the hallway. _

"_Aaron! Stop it!" With her telekinesis, Aaron was pushed into another row of lockers. "Fuck no, bitch!" Aaron grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop her books and cry out in __pain. _

_It was too much for Collin. In a flash, he was looming over Aaron, looking down on him darkly. "Let go of her. NOW." _

"_Make me!" Aaron said in a defiant voice. Collin's face darkened. "You asked for it." He reached out and yanked the shorter boy away by the shoulders with an iron grip, purple flames igniting instantly. Aaron howled with pain and threw himself on the ground and started rolling all over the floor to extinguish them. Adeline had backed into the lockers and was watching the scene with horror on her face._

_Aaron tried to sneak away when he got the flames out, but Collin grabbed him by the front of shirt and shoved him back into the lockers. "You think you're slick, huh? I should beat the hell out of you for not only flirting with **my **girlfriend, but for touching her too. But I won't. Be grateful that I'm choosing **not **to roast you alive today. However, if I **ever **see you even going near my girlfriend again, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you." _

_Collin let go of Aaron and shoved him away roughly. Aaron sneered and scowled, looking as if he wanted to say something, but Collin gave him such a look that Aaron reluctantly turned and started to walk away. _

"_Are you okay?" Collin asked, wrapping an arm around Adeline's shoulders and bringing her close to his chest. Adeline shrugged. "I'm a little disappointed that Aaron would act like that. We're good friends, but I had no clue that he liked me." _

_She let out a frustrated sigh and buried her head in his chest. Collin kissed the top of her head, getting a brief whiff of strawberry shampoo and vanilla hairspray. "Don't sweat it. If that creep tries that again, just tell m-" _

_SPLAT! _

_Collin stopped in the middle of his sentence and blinked. "What the hell?" Adeline gasped and withdrew her arms from him. Collin gave her a hurt look and was about to open his mouth until he saw the sticky, rainbow-colored substance on her hands. "What the hell is that?! Where did that come from?" _

"_Um... I think it's paintball paint," Adeline said, observing the paint on her hands. _

"_Paintball paint? How did you get _that _on your hands?" _

"_Turn around, Collin." Collin's eyes widened. "Oh, hell _NO!_" he shouted angrily. "Not on my _fucking _jacket!" Adeline rolled her eyes. "Shut up and turn around." _

_Collin grumbled a curse under his breath and turned around. "It better not be on any of my patches," he muttered to himself. Adeline's eyes widened. "Wow, that's a lot..." _

"_What!? How much got on my fucking jacket!?" _

"_A lot." _

"_Is it covering any of my band patches?" _

"_I hate to tell you this, but yeah." _

_Collin wanted to scream. He actually ordered his patches, waited for several agonizing weeks, and ironed all twenty-one of his patches on his jacket himself. He worked a couple of jobs for the money to buy the patches over the summer before his freshmen year. The jacket itself he had gotten in his final year of junior high. Needless to say, he loved his jacket. _

"_Which ones?" he asked sadly. Adeline squinted at his paint-covered back so as to identify the victims. _

"_Let's see... an AC/DC, a Twisted Sister, an Alice Cooper... A Ramones, I think, a Dead Kennedy's... several more I can't read, and a Misfits patch." _

"_What? Not my Misfits patch!" Collin screeched. "Please tell me it wasn't the Crimson Ghost skull." _

"_I'm sorry to say this Collin, but it is that one," Adeline said sympathetically, understanding of her boyfriend's love for his favorite bands. _

"_DAMNIT!" He screeched. "I love that fucking patch! How the hell did paintball paint get on me!?" _

_There was snicker from the opposite end of the hallway, and Collin whirled around to see Aaron chuckling to himself. Collin's eyes automatically glowed a neon purple and his fists immediately ignited with flames. _

"_YOU ARE **SO **FUCKING DEAD, YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" He screamed, his threat echoing throughout the hallways. Aaron jumped and streaked down the opposite hallway, out of sight. Collin ran after him, ignoring Adeline's cries for him to come back. _

_For about ten minutes, Collin chased Aaron around the halls, hurling large balls of fire at him as he did. Finally, he caught up close to him and divided at him, in a football-style tackle. The two boys fell to the ground, wrestling and struggling. Finally, Collin managed to pin Aaron down just after the boy had struggled to get out of his infamous, air-tight headlock. _

_Collin got up, grabbed Aaron by his collar and went back to the hallway where Adeline was. "What are you doing?" she shrieked when she saw him dragging Aaron towards her most unceremoniously. "Open one of the lockers," Collin panted, wiping his forehead with his arm. _

_Adeline sighed exasperatedly, knowing that it would be useless to argue with her boyfriend when he had made up his mind about something, and with a casual wave of her hand, a locker door swung open. _

"_Let me go, asshole!" Aaron shouted, trying and failing to get out of Collin's tight grip. "Not until you apologize to **my **girlfriend," Collin said, feeling rather smug at the moment. "Do as I say, and maybe I **won't **put you in that locker." _

"_Fuck no! Why the hell should I apologize to the whore of some future villain?" Aaron spat. Collin's face darkened and the merciful mood he had been put in disappeared completely. _

_With strength that even surprised Adeline, Collin lifted Aaron onto his feet not so gently and shoved him into the locker. He slammed the door and turned the dial, locking it. "Let me out!" Aaron shrieked in an abnormally high voice. "I'm afraid of the dark!" _

_Collin merely laughed and turned back towards Adeline, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Well that was fun, huh?" Let's go, we're let for Save The Citizen."_

_End Flashback_

"You _shoved _him into a _locker?_" I squealed. My father grinned. "Yup. Got my suspension extended, too."

"What did mom do?"

"She just went right along with it," he said, looking thoughtful at the memory. "I guess she decided that that prick deserved whatever I gave him. That was the last time anyone ever hit on your mother." He looked rather proud and smug at that fact, which made me laugh.

Then, a sharp rapping came on the glass, making both of us jump. "Chaos, you've got another visitor." _Fuck, fuck, fuck- _

The transparent door opened and...

A/N: Bwahahaha, a cliff hanger! I am so evil. Anyways, I'd like to apologize for not updating when I should've. This chapter took such a long time to write, especially with the flashback, it made me want to tear my hair out. But luckily, I wasn't pushed to that edge of the cliff, and successfully finished this chapter literally and figuratively intact. I'd have to say my favorite part in the chapter is the flashback. I especially hoped you liked that one. Also, I need to discuss some of the names mentioned in the flashback:

Collin Chaos – Raven's father (AKA: "Darkfire")

Tanner Chaos – Raven's grandfather (AKA: "Commander Chaos")

Adeline – Raven's mother

Terra – Warren's mother (OC)

Micheal Peace – Warren's father (AKA: "Barron Battle")

Aric Frost – Barbie bitch's father (AKA: "Deep Freeze")

Travis Turner – A character who will appear in this story, and is very important to remember until he appears.

Also, as a bonus, I'd like to mention the names of my OC's:

Raven – Because I'm completely and totally unoriginal! But seriously, I love this name, as Mary-Sue as it sounds.

Adeline (Raven's mother) – I read a biography of a unwanted Chinese girl, and her name was Adeline. I liked it, and decided that it should the name of Raven's mother. (Oh, and the biography is called _Chinese Cinderella. _It's very good, I recommend reading it.)

Chaos (Raven's last name) – Honestly, I didn't even see this as ironic until one of my awesome reviewers pointed it out and said how much they liked it. Seriously, it was just a random thing I came up with at the top of my head when I was writing the first chapter.

Collin (Raven's father) – There was the this sophomore boy in one of my classes who had this name. He was very cute, and had awesome pink dreadlocks. It's a shame he moved, though. He really was cute, although he was awful quiet.

Tanner (Raven's grandfather) – Seeing as Raven's father had a unique name, I wanted her grandfather to have the same treatment. So, I decided to call him Tanner. Also named after a boy from my school.

Micheal Peace: (He's not really mine. Just the name.) It was the only name that fit with "Peace." I honestly couldn't up with anything else. I now know that in the movie, his name really _was _Barron Battle, but I didn't know that until I saw the movie again a month ago. I'm just going to keep it as Micheal though, seeing as Barron Battle makes a cool villain name.

Aric Frost/Deep Freeze – One, Deep Freeze sounds badass, and two, Eric spelled as "Aric" sounds even cooler.

Travis Turner – Nothing really particularly inspired the name. They just both seemed to fit together.

Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this really long chapter since it was an agonizing pain in the ass for to me to finish. What I liked about this chapter was the fact that Raven and her father still had a normal father-daughter relationship, and that it wasn't as "awkward" or "tragic" as others might make in their stories. Please review if you liked it! I'd really like to know what you think of my story so far! Thank you!

P.S: I forgot to mention this, but Mr. Paton's power is the ability to shoot paintballs from his hands. Yes, you read this right. Paintballs. Heh.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

By: xxxbloodyxxxdreamsxxx

Mood Music:

_Anything But Ordinary _by: **Avril Lavinge **

_I Wanna Be Sedated _by: **The Ramones **

_1985 _by: **Bowling For Soup **

Chapter Six

_The transparent door opened and... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

... in walked my mother. She was wearing her superhero outfit which consisted of a long, black dress with slits up to the thighs, black leather, knee-high boots and a midnight-blue cape with the hood down. Yes, you're are probably wondering why a thirty-seven year-old woman is wearing something like that. Let's just say that my mother is still beautiful enough to get away with that young-heroine-look.

Surprisingly, she didn't look furious, although on the other hand, she didn't look too happy either. She merely placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at me. Oh boy, I sure know what _that _meant. This was one of her signs. Usually, she gave me the "Eyebrow Raise" in public, which meant that she wasn't going to make a scene until we were safely in the privacy of our own home. I used to get this look a lot when I was younger.

"You really did it this time, Raven," she said, shaking her head at me. Almost immediately my father frowned at me. "What did you do, Raven?"

I raised my hands in defense. "I didn't do _anything! _I swear!" I honestly didn't remember what I did that day to make my parents suspicious.

"I just got a call back from one of your teachers," my mother said, her eyes narrowing to slits. Oh shit. That's not good. "I heard you were being a smartass during class."

Whoa! Mom's _real _mad this time! She hardly ever cusses, even around my father. And he's like the official, crowned king of cussing. Man, I am in deep shit.

"He was being a jerk though," I said in my defense. "He was deliberately picking on me and War... one of my friends. I'm serious."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "You have a friend named War?"

"Yes, I mean, no!" I felt my face flush. My mother knew exactly how to make me squirm. She should be working in the Interrogation Department.

"War as in Warren?" My father asked. "Micheal's got a son named Warren. He's about your age, Raven."

As you can tell, my parents are really random. I bring up Warren, and they stop getting on my ass about the trouble I caused at school today. Sometimes, depending on the situation, their randomness can be good or bad.

But now, ugh. Both of them (especially my father) are going to assume that we're dating. I believe dad would love that since he's been buddies with Warren's father since high school. I honestly don't know why he loves bringing up the subjects of boys whenever I visit him. He can be a real nut job about it, too. I remember once when I was fourteen I told him that there was this boy I thought was really cute and that it seemed he liked me too by the way he was touching me. (Remember, I have been an outcast for most of my life so this was the first time I ever had an encounter with a guy. Yes, I was that clueless) Of course, dad being dad, he flipped out right away and scared the hell out of me with his loud yelling and cursing. That of course, led me to the verge of tears and our visit being cut short. I swear, I think my dad's bipolar. He sure acts like it.

My mom's kinda the same way, although she doesn't flip out as much. She just likes to tease me about kissing and marriage and babies and shit. You now see why I like to lie to my parents. It's much easier that way and makes my life less awkward than it already is. I'm already socially awkward enough (especially around Warren now, oddly enough), so why do I need my parents bringing more embarrassment into my life? Sure, they love me, but they both got annoying ways of showing it.

"Do you know him, Raven?" My father asked, while my mother smirked. Oh, great. She's already going to get started on me about it. Ugh. Could my life get any more dramatic? Wait, don't answer that. "Could" or "Why" questions always bring back horrible answers. And that's _not _what I'm looking for.

"Yes," I muttered, taking the plunge. "We met on the first day of school." My father beamed. "Just like you and Micheal," my mother said to him. He grinned.

"We're not buddies, okay?" I said, deciding to burst his bubble. "We get along, but we're not that close or dating."

My parents merely exchanged knowing looks and smirked, which instantly made me want to run out of the room. "Please don't tease me about this," I begged. "We really are just friends, okay?"

My father sighed, obviously wanting to tease me about Warren, but mom smacked him on the arm, and he pouted. Have you ever seen a villain pout before? I haven't. "We should be going, sweetheart," my mother said. "It's almost eight."

"Alright." Then I just remembered: I didn't get to my project for Villain I! Aw shit... I groaned and smacked myself on the forehead.

"Let me guess," my mother said in a monotone voice. "you didn't get to your project."

"Nope."

"What project?" my father asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it. I still have several days to do it," I lied.

"Raven..." Uh oh. Here comes my dad's warning voice. Double oh shit.

"Seriously dad, it's cool."

"God-fucking dammit, Raven, you tell me about that goddamn project right _now!_"

"Collin! Calm down!" My mother admonished.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" I snapped.

"Don't you give me that tone," my father growled, pointing a finger threateningly at me. He glared at me, I glared back, and we held that little contest for about thirty seconds.

"Enough!" my mother said loudly. "Raven, tell your father about the project already!"

I sighed. "Look, it's from Villain I, okay? I didn't want to talk to you about immediately because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It has to do with our family tree and the villains we're related to," I said, careful to avoid the name of Commander Chaos. "We have to write an essay on at least two we're related to and present both the essay and the family tree on Thursday."

"I'm guessing you have to an essay on me and someone else in the family?" my father asked quietly. "Pretty much," I said, not daring to bring up his father. That was just asking for it. My father was quiet for a few minutes, and I could see that he was thinking about that very same report he did years ago when he was back in high school on his own father.

"Well," he said. "What sort of stuff does it have to be over?" I bit my lip. I knew one paragraph had to be about his birth and childhood, then the second one had to be about his passage into villainy and the deeds he committed, and the last one had to be based upon his capture. The first one would be easy for me, but the thought of having to write my father's crimes down on paper and read it to the whole fucking class made me want to cry.

Trust me, I love my father and all, but I am ashamed to know about all the awful things he did in his life. He killed many people, superheros and civilians alike, broke my mother's heart, and practically abandoned me, his own daughter, for villainy. I never knew what caused my father to stumbled onto that path, although I'm pretty sure my mother knows, but it had something to do with a tragic incident that occurred sometime after my parents married.

"Umm, just the basics," I said. "You know, life, villainy, death or capture. That kind of stuff. It's just supposed to be straight to the point."

"I see," my father said quietly. I saw that sad, pained look in his eyes and I wanted to burst into tears. My father had never had an easy life being the son of a villain who turned into one right after high school, never knowing his father, but only the horrible deeds and crimes he committed by hearing them being told by others. It didn't help that my grandfather had a constant hobby of breaking out of jail every now and then to go visit my father and his mother. That's what probably screwed my father up so bad, not having never knowing him, but when his father would just so happen to show up every once in awhile in his life, as if it was convenient for him.

"Raven, go wait for me in the lobby while I talk to your father," my mother said quietly. I nodded and turned towards dad to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug. "You be good now," he said. "Don't give your mother so much grief." My eyes widened and he smirked. My mother had told him about the fight. Ugh. Great.

"Bye Daddy," I said, standing on the tips of my toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. As I turned to walk out, I nearly tripped and slid on my textbook, which I had completely forgotten about. My mother rolled her eyes and me and leaned over to pick it up. As she did, I saw my father checking her out, which nearly made me upchuck my dinner. It was very awkward seeing your father checking out your mother when you're in the same room. I mean come on, PDA? It's gross and it freaks me out. I can't blame my father for doing so, seeing as my mother is very beautiful and he hasn't had, um, _personal _time with her for almost ten years, but the least he could was wait until I left. He was being pretty obvious about it, too, which didn't help matters.

My mother handed me my textbook before starting on a short lecture about how expensive the damn things were (she actually said that), which I completely tuned out, since I was distracted by the way my father was eying her (which was now _really _starting to creep me out) and-was he _twitching? _Oh God, he wasn't going to doing anything stupid was he? He wasn't going get a sexual assault charge on his already mile-long list was he? I sure fucking hoped not.

"Umm, okay," I said, backing away slowing, still keeping a careful eye on my father, who was now shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot and rubbing his arms while his face was turning red. At that exact moment, I felt somewhat sorry for him since he had been in prison for years while without getting any of his, um, needs satisfied (he is a guy) and now my mom was standing in front of him looking incredibly gorgeous in her superhero outfit. Yeah, it must be pretty hard for him to just stand there having to resist the urge to at least pinch her, or something.

My mother frowned and turned back towards my father. I walked out of the cell silently and went back down to the lobby, where I sat on a creaky bench to wait for my mother. Thirty minutes passed... then an hour. I was falling asleep when my mother came back down. I sat up and stared as she walked over to me. "What on earth were you guys talking about in there?" I asked, incredulously.

"Just about you," she said, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "We're trying to think of a way to get you out of that Villains I class. I know it's a required credit, but after what happened in your class today, I don't think you should be participating in it if it's going to give people the chance to degrade and discriminate you."

_They're already doing that, though, _I thought. "Well if you can't work it out, can you least put me with a different teacher?" I asked. The thought of having Mr. Paton for the WHOLE year made me wish someone would kidnap me and lock me away in a dungeon. That's where I'd prefer to be, anyway.

"That's what I might do if we can't get you out of the class," she said as we were walking through the parking lot. "I'm thinking about talking to Principal Powers about your teacher, though. If he really is still the man he was back when I was in high school, then he shouldn't be teaching Villain I if it's only to pick on you or others in your class."

We then flew home, which was difficult for me since I didn't do it that often and hadn't gotten my flying license yet, and got in around nine-thirty. As soon as we walked in, the phone rang, making both of us jump. My mother sighed, she had been working pretty hard today, and answered it. "Hello?" she asked wearily. She was silent for a moment. "Okay, I'm coming. Bye."

"What is it?" I asked when she hung up. "There's trouble downtown," my mother said, digging through one of the secret compartments built into the walls of the house for a spare utility belt. "Poison escaped from the prison again. This is the third time this month." Poison was a supervillain woman about my mother's age and most hated rival. She was so deadly, that if she touched someone they'd die automatically. Hence the name Poison.

I bit my lip. I was always scared for my mother fighting supervillains on a daily basis since she wasn't as young as she used to be and my father wasn't there to help her if she needed it. "Are you going to take a partner with you?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. On more than one occasion, my mother never had a partner since many of the superheros were wary of her because of her being married to dad and all. Most of them had been hoping she would divorce him after he got arrested, but she couldn't, since she loved him. Hell, she still loves him, no matter what people say.

"I do actually," my mother said, snapping the belt around her waist. "My old friend, Terra Peace." I nearly choked on the soda I had gotten out of the fridge. "You mean _The Dove?_" I gaped at her. That was Warren's mother! I knew my mother had worked with her for awhile back when they were young, but when things got really crazy (meaning mine and Warren's fathers' arrests) they drifted away, having to now take care of their children on their own.

"Why do you look so shocked?" she asked, frowning. "Um, no reason, just heard that she was really famous. That's all." I smiled weakly and took another sip of rootbeer. My mother shook her head. "Raven, if you know who she is because you're friends with Warren, don't bother lying to me, okay? Terra and I have been friends for years, just like you're father and Warren's father. I'm hoping it will be the same for you and Warren, if it not more."

I nearly gagged when I realized what she was talking about. As I was about to protest, my mother flew out the window, waving, and I watched her disappear into the night sky. _I hope she comes okay... _I thought, feeling dread curdling within my stomach. I flopped onto the couch in the living room and turned on the T.V.

"...Raven and The Dove are in desperate need of back-up-" I immediately changed the channel. I hated the news and I never completely trusted those telling it. Lying sacks of shit. I sighed, settling on Adult Swim and watched several episodes of Robot Chicken for awhile before deciding to go to bed. I peeled off my clothes and jewelry and put on a large t-shirt before flopping into bed.

Later, during the night, I woke up with a splitting headache and a dry throat. I dragged myself out of my warm, comfy bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Ugh," I groaned. I hoped I wasn't sick. After a glass of water and a couple of pills I went back to bed.

Morning came too soon and too quickly. I woke up once again with a headache and dry throat. I coughed as I sat up in bed, desperate for water. I ran downstairs, and into the kitchen. I grabbed a dirty glass from the dishwasher and filled it up with water from the sink. As I was downing it gratefully, my mother, looking completely exhausted, walked in.

"Morning Mom," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Rave," she said, looking as if she'd rather crawl back in bed. "What are you doing down here? Usually, I have to wake you up." I decided not to tell her about my possibility of being sick since she looked like she had enough to deal with. I shrugged and said that I couldn't sleep. My mother frowned. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Mom." No good to get her worried. What she needed was rest and I didn't want her tossing and turning over the fact that I didn't feel so good. I guess it was kind of unusual, since I didn't get sick as often as most kids do, but it still worries my mother when I do get sick. I don't know why she worries so much, I think it's because I'm her only child.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing how pale she looked and the fine lines of strain around the corners of her eyes. "I'm fine," she said, before rushing out of the kitchen. I soon heard the sound of her vomiting. "Mom!" I rushed towards the bathroom and helped her up as she tried to steady herself when she was done. "Mom, are you sure you're okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Raven, honey, I'm fine. Honestly. I think I just got a bit of a fever." With the way she looked at the moment, she didn't look just sick. A feeling of dread came over me and I sure hoped she wasn't what she looked like.

"Mom, you are not alright. Please, lay down and rest. I'll get you some medicine."

"Raven, I have to work-"

"Mom, do you honestly think you can save the world in this condition?"

"But how can-"

"I'll call your boss and tell him that you're sick okay?"

Mom sighed. "Fine."

I wrapped one arm around her to steady her and walked her towards the bedroom. I sat her on the bed, removed her bathrobe, and had her lay down. "Thank you, Raven," my mother said, closing her eyes as I tucked her in. "You're so sweet. Just like your father used to do when I was pregnant with you." She sniffed and started to cry silently. I bit my lip and thought, _Let's just hope you're not pregnant. _

I turned off the lights and closed the door quietly as I walked out the room. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I couldn't just skip school to take care of my mother. I'd get in trouble. But I couldn't leave her alone here, either. What if she got sick and needed me or if something happened? I thought long and hard for a few minutes. Then I went into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

I dialed the number to the office of my mother's boss, the superhero who watched over her segment, or team of supers. The phone rang for a minute before the man picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, um, I'm Raven Chaos, daughter of Adeline Chaos and I just wanted to inform you that she can't make it to the office today because she's sick."

"Oh no! Is she okay? Does she need to go to the hospital or anything?" I was surprised to hear that my mother's boss sounded genuinely concerned. "No, I think she's just got a strong fever or cold. But she's too sick to go out today."

"Well that's not good. Do I need to send anybody over to help her?"

"No, it's fine. I'm going to call a friend of hers to watch over her. I just wanted you to know."

"Well, thank you for letting me know, Raven. I really appreciate it. I hope your mother gets better."

"Thank you. Bye." We hung up. I felt my head throb painfully again. I grimaced and suddenly my throat felt dry. Again. Ugh! Was I getting sick myself? What on earth was going on? Another wave of pain pulsed at my forehead and I grimaced.

I walked back upstairs to get ready for school. I put on a pair of dark purple bondage pants with lavender straps trimming the chains, an off the shoulders, long-sleeved fishnet shirt with a spaghetti-strap top that matched my pants over it. I was feeling exhausted and drained so I didn't bother to put on any jewelry or make-up. I brushed my hair and my teeth, and then I grabbed my messenger bag and CD player and case and walked back downstairs.

I ate a poptart with some milk and then went back to the phone. I dialed Warren's phone number and waited for someone to pick up. After a minute or two, someone did. "Hello?" It was Warren, and he sounded extremely tired. I had never heard him sound like this before, so I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"Hey Warren, it's Raven. I need to talk to your mother. Is she there?"

"Yeah, hold on..." the phone went silent for a minute, but I heard Warren calling for his mother in the background.

"Hello? This Terra Peace."

"Um, hello Mrs. Peace, my name's Raven Chaos and you know my parents."

"Yes, I do," she said sweetly. "You must be the girl Warren always talks about." The last sentence she said rather loudly and as I blushed, I heard Warren yell in the background, "_Mom!_"

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you but I called because I needed some help."

"What is it?"

"Well, it turns out my mom's pretty sick. It's nothing serious, but I'm thinking she's either got a strong fever or the flu. I know this is your day off so I called you to see if you could watch over her while I was at school."

"Oh, the poor thing! I'll be glad to watch over your mother. It'll give us a chance to talk. I'll be right over in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mrs. Peace. And,uh, sorry if I bothered you."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all."

"Okay, thank you. Bye."

I hung up and I put the phone back on its cradle. I looked up at that horrible cat-clock and saw that it was seven forty-five. The bus would be at the stop around eight. Quickly, I grabbed some aspirin for my headache and dug through the fridge for a waterbottle, both of which I stuffed in my bag. Hopefully, nobody would catch me with the aspirin at school.

The doorbell rang and I ran over and opened it. To my surprise, not only was Mrs. Peace standing there, Warren was with her, reluctantly it looked like. "Hi," I said, more directly to Warren than Mrs. Peace. Warren grimaced at his mother, his expression saying, _She made me come. _

"Come on in," I said, pasting a small smile on my face to be polite. I led them into the living room. "My mom's in bed," I said. "She might be sleeping. I'll wake her up and tell her what's going on." I walked into my mother's room silently and saw that she wasn't in bed. I was about to start panicking until I heard the puking sounds coming from the adjourning bathroom.

I opened the door to the bathroom to find my mother leaning over the toilet, puking her heart out practically, her hair framing her face. She choked and spit a little until she was finished. I wiped her face with some toilet paper. She looked sick, I knew at that moment she couldn't possibly be pregnant. I felt relief wash over me.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes fluttering, as if she was about to fall asleep. "I called Mrs. Peace, and she's going to look after you for the day, alright?" She nodded again. I half-dragged my mother back to her bed and helped her lay down. She rolled over on her stomach and buried her head within her pillows, which I often did. I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Peace asked me, concern in her voice. I nodded. "She was just throwing up. I'm thinking she must've caught a cold or a virus while she was working yesterday. I don't want to leave her by herself though, just in case."

Mrs. Peace smiled. "That's so sweet of you to look after your mother. You remind so much of her. Luckily, since today's my day off, I'll be able to look after her while you're at school. Are you staying after for anything at school?"

"No." And I planned to keep it that way. No need for me to get detention again. Today I had to be on my best behavior. How the hell I was supposed to do that, I didn't know. I just had to try and not get in trouble, which was really for me since I usually _am _trouble.

"We should be going," I said, looking at Warren, who was currently staring into nothing. "It's almost eight. Thanks again, Mrs. Peace. I really appreciate this."

Mrs. Peace smiled again. "Oh, it's no trouble. And please, call me Terra. Warren, move it!" Warren jumped, looking startled, and I laughed. He glared at me, and I smirked. "Let's go, Sparky."

"Sparky?" he sputtered in disbelief. "Where the hell-"

"Warren!" Mrs. Peace admonished. Warren rolled his eyes. "I saw that!"

Warren groaned and I smirked. If there was a funny thing to see, it would be a pyro being scolded by his mother. "See you later, Mrs. Peace," I said as we headed towards the door.

"Have a good day!" she chirped, waving at us as we walked towards the bus stop. I snickered. "Sparky."

"Oh shut up," Warren growled. I grinned, which he would've roasted anyone else for but me. I wouldn't say we were exactly friends, but we established a tolerance line between us that restricted the both of us from attacking the other. Lucky for me, but not for anyone else who ever pissed Warren off.

We stood far off from the corner away from everyone else, just talking about our favorite bands and complaining about Mr. Paton.

"He gave us too much homework. I don't even know any other villain relatives other than my father!"

"I've got a lot on _both _sides of my family. My grandfather, my uncles, and my great-aunt," I said. Warren's eyes widened. "Hey, isn't your grandfather Commander Chaos?" I nodded solemnly. My grandfather had always been a touchy subject with my father and I was careful never to mention him.

Warren went quiet. I guessed, like everyone else, that he knew about the despicable crimes my grandfather committed. But among all that he did, not only did he abandon my grandmother when she was pregnant with my father, he actually had the nerve to show up at the hospital when she was giving birth to him. When she had passed out from the labor, he had taken it upon himself to name my father. Collin Tanner Chaos. Yup, he gave my father his own first name for his middle name. My father hates his middle name with a passion, and we never address him by it. Also, he was caught and arrested at the hospital. Yes, he was arrested the day my father was born. I think he was holding him (my grandmother was still out cold, the poor thing, she was only eighteen when she gave birth) or something when a team of supers that were assigned to find and arrest him barged in, waking up my grandmother, which caused her to freak out on sight and it was just total chaos, no pun intended.

The bus arrived, and as usual, Warren and I got on last. We went to the very back, and Warren sat behind me. Hey, we both like our personal space so that's why we didn't sit next to each other. Plus, I'm somewhat claustrophobic. When the bus zoomed off the road, we rolled our eyes as the seatbelts pinned us to the seats and when the freshmen started screaming. Again.

I listen to my music quietly as I stared out the window at the sky. Then I turned my head to see everybody talking and laughing together with their friends (the freshmen had finally stopped screaming after ten minutes, but they'd start up again when Ron Wilson would startle everyone by doing some tricks only a roller coaster could do) and I felt a twinge of loneliness. Every year it was the same. Me, going through the entire year without a friend. I went through middle school like that. I was hoping that now that I was in high school, it'd change. But it didn't. It was still the same.

Too soon, we arrived at Sky High. When the bus landed, several students stumbled off, looking sick or relieved, and one even got on his knees and started kissing the pavement. I rolled my eyes at the immaturity around me and I heard Warren snickering at the scene. Obviously, it was pretty amusing to him. The first bell rang, and all the students who had been hanging around the courtyard started walking towards the main entrance.

"War-en!" We both whirled around and saw, much to my disgust, Barbie Bitch walking towards us, her posse of wannabes right behind her. I grimaced but made no move to walk away. Hey, I wasn't just going to up and abandon Warren. I considered him a friend. A sarcastic, cynical friend with a bad temper, but a friend none the less. "Hey, War-War!"

I winced. _War-War? _Even I wasn't as cruel as to give Warren a cheesy name like that. Warren's eye twitched and and he gave me a look that said, _Let's go. _We both turned and started walking rather fast towards the building, ignoring Barbie Bitch's whining, and I asked, when we were far enough, "You know her?"

"Her name's Aimee Frost," he said, without looking at me. "We danced _one _time last year at Homecoming and she thought that we were going out. Turns out she had a crush on me for a long time."

_So that's her name,_ I thought as I glanced back at her, where she was pouting with her friends and ignoring the guys that went up and tried to flirt with her. Out of all the guys she could've possibly dated, why did she have to choose Warren?

As I walked with Warren to our Mad Science class, I pondered on why I felt the _small _tinge of jealousy when he mentioned dancing with her. Why would he want to dance with her? Sure, she was pretty and all, but he didn't know what a bitch she was? Well, maybe he did if he was trying to avoid her this morning.

"Good morning, children!" Mr. Medulla said as we walked in. "Please take a seat, and wait for your fellow classmates so we can proceed with today's excellent and informative lesson!" Warren and I grimaced as we took two seats in the very back. Mr. Medulla's lessons, as informative and somewhat interesting as they are, were rather dangerous and pretty much kept the class terrified inside and outside the classroom.

"I hope we don't work with different types of acid like he promised last class," I said. "That sounds fun, but dangerous."

"Medulla's classes have always been dangerous," Warren replied. "I'm surprised he hasn't gotten the sack yet."

"What kind of stuff does he teach, anyways?" I asked, knowing that Warren had attended Sky High earlier than I had.

"Um, last year he taught us about what and how different acids and liquid metals could make dangerous weapons and stuff like that. This year it's rumored that's he going to teach us how to build and use different types of rays along with what we learned last year."

"Huh. That sounds cool." The thought of using a ray gun to turn Aimee Frost into a hideous animal made me chuckle. I couldn't think of anyone else more deserving than she did.

Soon, the class filled up, along with, ugh, Aimee Frost, who threw Warren a flirtatious look and me a nasty glare before she flaunted over towards her admirers. When I turned around in my seat to see Warren's reaction, to my utter disbelief, I found that he was checking her out! I growled and turned away. Men. What was so great about her anyways? Couldn't anybody in this stupid school see that beauty was only skin-deep?

I let out an angry huff at the thought of Warren and Aimee dancing, and then felt surprised. Why did I care? I only knew Warren for a couple of days! He didn't really like me, anyways. He just tolerated me. But wait a minute. If I got him to only tolerate me, not hate me or loathe me, unlike everybody else at the school, in just a few days, what did he _really _think about me? Was I a friend to him in his mind or just someone to hang around with because I had a villain father just like him?

I pondered over this the whole class period, nearly earning myself another detention for not paying attention, tapping my pen on my desk as we took notes over different types of acid and their effects on humans and the environment around us. It was so weird; what made me so different from everyone else that earned Warren's reluctant approval and trust, aside from the obvious. Was it my personality? Was it the fact that I don't piss him off as much as everybody else does? Gah! I couldn't figure it out! It was just so damn confusing!

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of first period. I got up, stuffed my papers in my bag angrily, and stomped out of the room. I was heading towards Hero Theory when I felt someone grab my shoulders and turn me around roughly. It was Warren and he didn't look happy.

A/N: I honestly didn't want to stop the chapter here, but I figured since I wrote a lot in this chapter, I could start on the next one. And I kinda wanted to leave you guys hanging. I'm just evil that way. Anyways, I'm really bringing the drama in. Things are really starting to heat up with Warren and Raven, too. Well, kind of. What's up with Raven's mom? Is she really just sick, or is it something more? How does Warren _really _feel about her? Does he have some feelings for Aimee Frost herself? Will Raven pass Mr. Paton's class? I'll reveal these soon enough. For now, just keep guessing. Wow, I can't believe I wrote so much in this chapter. Anyways, please review if you liked the chapter or have something to say! No flames please. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

By: xxxbloodyxxxdreamsxxx

Mood Music: 

_Fat Lip_ by: **Sum 41 **

_Underclass Heroes _by: **Sum 41 **

Chapter Seven

"What the hell's your problem?" Warren demanded angrily. "Why are you acting so weird today?" I shrugged his his hands away. "It's nothing, I'm just kinda stressed."

"Stressed? How the hell can you be stressed? It's only what, the fifth day of school?" I said nothing. I didn't want to let him in on how I felt about him and Aimee Frost. He might think that I had a crush on him, or something. I didn't want to lose this possible friendship.

"It's just school and... stuff." Warren raised an eyebrow, not looking all that convinced. "Look, don't worry about it, okay? You don't need to worry about me, alright?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something to make you upset?"

Wow, Warren's really good at reading people. "No, I'm not," I lied. "What makes you think that?" Warren rolled his eyes. "I can just tell, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you don't even have a valid reason to believe that I'm angry at you?" Warren opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, if you're mad about Aimee, you're not the only one. She's annoying as hell. Trust me, it's okay to be mad. Seems like she's going to be a pain up my ass for awhile though."

I blinked, then tried not to look incredulous. Were boys really this dense? I expected it from anybody else but Warren. Oh well, better to go along with it so he doesn't keep hounding me. "Yeah, she's a total bitch. I hated her when I first met her." That wasn't really bothering me at the current moment, but I'd do anything to get Warren off my back. I had enough to deal with without him figuring out I disapproved (boy, was that the understatement of the year) of Aimee.

"So what class are you going to next?" Warren asked as he walked beside me. "Hero Theory," I said, shuddering. Hero Theory was basically a class focusing on what made heroes and what made villains. You know, insanity and such, having a lot to deal with emotions, the brain, and more shit I can't understand. It's a really stupid, biased class and I like it about as much as I liked Villain I.

"Fun" Warren said sarcastically. "Is it a elective for all those smart, brainy sidekicks out there?" I threw him a dirty look. "For your information, _Sparky, _my mom signed me up for these classes. And Hero Theory happens to be a required class." I smirked when I saw his smirk fade. "For both semesters. It's worth one of seven credits to pass sophomore year."

"You're lying," Warren said, although he looked more than a little bit frightened at having to attend that class. "How do you know that?" I said, smirking inwardly and deciding to tease him a bit more. "It's a required course. It says so in the course book." I myself had never seen the course book when I got it in the mail, but that was because my mother had taken it before I knew we got it, and had selected my classes secretly behind my back. My mother's very, very sneaky in that sense. I doubt she was doing it to be mean or malicious, but I supposed she didn't want any arguments on what classes I had to take (especially as seeing Villain I is a required class as well) and didn't want an angry, fifteen year-old teenager throwing a tantrum over the whole thing.

"Where are you going?" I asked, deciding to spare Warren more about the horrors of Hero Theory after I saw the look on his face. "I've got Hero Maintenance next," he said with a painful grimace. Hero Maintenance was the super-version of Home Ec. In other words, you had to style costumes with the proper accessories (utility belts, boots, and other gear) and you even had to make one of your own throughout the whole year as a major project grade! Hey, whoever said this superhero thing was easy?

"You poor thing," I said, giving Warren a patronizing pat on the head, risking a third-degree burn and an angry pyro's wrath. "I feel for you. And why are you walking down this hallway? All the Hero Maintenance classes are on the other side of the school."

"Fuck!" Warren swore and whirled around and took off, streaking down the hallway while leaving a trail of flames behind him. I shook my head, not bothering to call out to him that he just could've used the staircase up ahead. The bell rang, but I just kept walking at a leisurely pace. I wasn't too far from my class.

I took a turn down D hallway (another one? Why do they keep repeating hallways? That's confusing!) and stopped at room 245, and opened the door. The whole class turned and stared as I walked in. I threw them all a sarcastic wave and glared, just to keep up my image. They all immediately turned away. I smirked. _Thought so. _

The teacher, a rather old woman with curled gray hair and beady eyes with a body stuffed in a horribly bright dress with a pattern of roses all over it, glared at me. "You're late, young lady. Am I to assume you are Ms. Raven Chaos?"

I grinned. "That's me. Sorry if I'm late. I was escorting a friend to a classroom he couldn't find." This was everybody's cue to start whispering. Surprise, surprise. They all obviously knew I interacted with Warren Peace. I honestly didn't care what they said about me, mystery was a part of my mystique after all, but I quickly changed my mind on that after hearing a voice say, "Her father's just as bad as his!"

I turned around to face the perpetrator, who happened to be a very good-looking jock, and held one fist up, instantly lighting it with purple flames. The jock let out a terrified squeak and I smirked. "You better watch what you say or I'm going to roast you," I growled. I didn't care what other people said about me; I just wanted my father, Warren, and his father left out of the picture.

"Are you threatening a student?" Uh oh. Forgot the teacher was there. I turned around and grinned innocently. "Me? No! I was just giving him an awesome demonstration of my powers. I think it scared him a bit though. Trust me, he asked for it."

The teacher scowled at me. "You're not supposed to use your powers outside the gym, young lady!" she screeched. Okay, I was _seriously _getting tired of being called young lady. Maybe I was being a smartass, but you would think a teacher could come up with a better thing to call you instead of just _young lady. _"Now sit!" she ordered, pointing towards a desk in the very left corner.

I shrugged and walked over to the desk, people cringing and leaning as far away from me as they could. I rolled my eyes. How mature. Like I could help being the daughter of a villain. It certainly wasn't my choice. Besides, I wouldn't roast anybody without reason, unless it was self-defense or something, but people should learn to stay out of my way if they wanted to graduate from this school with all limbs attached.

As soon as I sat, the teacher got up from her seat, and waddled over to the board, which was very amusing to most of the class. "As the rest of you can remember, my name is Mrs. Morrison," she said. "and I will be your Hero Theory teacher this year." No dip, Sherlock. It doesn't take rocket science to figure that out.

"Now, get out your textbooks and turn to page ten," she said. "Read the first chapter and we will go over it in about fifteen or twenty minutes." Well... that sounded easy enough. I dug through my bag and pulled a horribly-bright yellow book with Hero Theory written in large capital letters on the front in red, with various small pictures of the brain, emotions, and other crap like that directly under it.

I opened it and flipped to the first section, although the pages caught fire from my flipping. _Oh shit! _I blew on them urgently, hoping Mrs. Morrison wouldn't see, but unfortunately, she did. "What on earth are you doing, Ms. Chaos?" she screeched angrily. Oh my God, isn't obvious to see what I was doing!? I was trying to put out a fire! Sheesh!

"Do you want a detention?" she bellowed, now attracting the whole class's attention and causing them to stare at me. No! I do not want or need a detention! Especially today! I had to go home and take care of my mom, she was so sick it was scaring me. "Mrs. Morrison," I said, finally succeeding in putting out the fire. "I'm really, _really _sorry. I kinda lost control of my powers while I was flipping through the pages! Honest!"

Okay, now this was kinda of humiliating, considering the whole school had only seen me scream and try to beat up Stronghold, and threaten others around me. Not that I cared about my rep or anything, but people were going to talk about this for a long time, and for once it wouldn't be about my dad. Great, just flippin' great. I had a feeling this teacher, like Mr. Paton, would pick on me the rest of the year. Man, I'd pick Medulla's class over this anytime!

Mrs. Morrison was about to say something, but the door opened and a student aide walked in. "Raven Chaos?" Oh shit, Principal Powers probably found out about my little duel with Mr. Paton. I was so dead. "That's me," I said. "You're wanted in the Principals' office," the aide said, handing me a yellow pass. The class went "ooh," as a typical class would. I threw them a look, and they instantly shut up.

I picked up my bed, and sent a glance at Mrs. Morrison. "Alright, go," she said. "Class, get back to reading. We're going to review this section, and I wasn't kidding!" The whole class groaned and I smirked as I walked out of the room. _Have fun, assholes, _I thought to myself. The hallway was empty as I wandered around slowly, trying to remember where the office actually _was. _

After about ten minutes, I make it to the office (which happened to be on the bottom floor). "Go on in," the secretary said, smiling at me. "She just finished with the last student, so you came in just in time." I got a distinct feeling that that person was Warren, and I smirked to myself. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Warren. I walked into Principals Power's office rather timidly. She was rather intimidating, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Take a seat, Raven," she said, as she went to sit behind her desk. I promptly sat. "I'm sure you know why you're in here," she said. I nodded. Her tone wasn't accusing or even strict, just knowing. "Mr. Paton came to me and told me about that little fight the both of you had yesterday. I didn't automatically punish you like he wanted me to because I wanted to hear _your _side of the story, Raven."

"Well, he provoked me," I said. I paused for a minute, feeling suspicious because most adults, except for my mother, honestly didn't care to hear my side of the story or anything I had to say. Powers nodded for me to go on. "I know it's his job for him to teach us about... the villains of Maxville, I just think he went a little too far."

"Because he brought up your father," she said. I nodded, swallowing. "I wouldn't have been mad if he just had stuck to the facts, but he didn't. He brought up Baron Battle, too. You know, because Warren was in that class with me." she nodded. "He brought up Commander Chaos, too. And he embarrassed Aimee Frost also, by bringing up her father. He acted smug and superior, which made me angry and gave me the impression that he was doing it to make us feel like dirt."

"Raven, you are _not _dirt." I nodded, but when I felt tears stinging the edges of my eyes, I cursed inwardly. The world made feel like dirt every day. "No matter what Mr. Paton or anybody else at this school says, you are not anyone but yourself. Not your father. _You. _You are just you. Raven. And don't let anyone make you think less. I promise I will talk to Mr. Paton about this and make sure he knows what he did was wrong."

I stared at her, surprised. Most adults felt dispassionate when others picked on me or belittled me. They just told me to get over it and sent me on my way. But Principal Powers didn't seem to think I wasn't insignificant or trash just because I was some villain's child. I was a student, equal to everyone else here. This was the first time in my life that I wasn't laughed at or sneered at by some teacher or principal. It used to make me angry and sad, but later on I got used to it. Or I just gave up on asking people not to judge me, because I already knew they would.

And she wasn't giving me detention. I think. "Go back to class now," she said. "I'll be talking to Mr. Paton about the whole situation and we'll see what happens from there. And I won't be giving you a detention since you told me the truth and you were standing up for yourself." Whew, that was good. Now I just needed to get through the rest of the day without _earning _myself a detention.

"What do you have next, Raven?" she asked me. "Uh, lunch, I think." Powers nodded. "Raven, I heard some rumors. Nothing bad, but I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind." I nodded. "It's fine. I don't mind."

"I've heard you've been talking with Mr. Peace. That's good." I blinked. Good? She thought it was good I was somewhat friends with him? "When Mr. Peace first came to Sky High, he fell into the same situation you did. Everybody stayed away from him, no one wanted to be friends with him, and they talked behind his back. I'm glad that you're getting to know him because he's often anti-social and usually, er, gets angry when someone bothers him. But he doesn't seem to have a problem with you and doesn't mind talking to you. Your mother, the day before the school opened this year, talked to me about your difficulties about getting along with people. But now you seemed to have made a friend and your mother is very happy about that."

I blinked. "My mother knows? How did she find out?" Powers nodded. "After that fight between you and Mr. Peace and Mr. Stronghold, I called her and told her everything." Huh, so that's why she was smirking at me and giggling after we had that argument! Dad was friends with Baron Battle, so not only did she presume we were friends, but that we liked each other! Gah! Mothers! Even Mrs. Peace was like that when I talked to her over the telephone. I couldn't understand it; why did my mother like to tease me about Warren so much? It was weird, we had only been friends for a few days and we only tolerated each other at the moment. Although I hate to admit this, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like Warren even a teensy weensy bit. Only teensy weensy. Nothing big.

"Raven, you may leave now," she said. As I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulders, she said, "Raven, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'll be here to listen." I swallowed, feeling the tears rise up again. "Thanks." I walked back to class and strode in while Mrs. Morrison was going over the chapter. She gave me a nasty look when I walked, since I was obviously interrupting the class, and I just grinned.

Ten minutes later, the bell rang and everyone rushed to the cafeteria. But of course, Mrs. Morrison _just _had to hold me back. "I'd like to tell you something, Ms. Chaos," she said, glowering at me. "Um, okay, Mrs. Morrison," I said, trying to hold back my rising temper.

"I did _not _like the blatant disrespect you showed me today in class today," she said. "Arriving late, threatening a student, deliberately setting your textbook on fire-"

"I didn't set it on fire! It just happened to catch fire when I was flipping through it. Honestly!"

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Mrs. Morrison snapped. "I've dealt with your father before, so what makes you think I can't handle you?"

"No one talks about my father," I growled. "_No one._" It was all I could do not to flame up and attack her.

Mrs. Morrison scoffed at me. "Your father said the exact same thing. You remind me of him. I am not above failing you, Ms. Chaos, if you don't behave in my class."

I was about to send back a nasty retort, but I stopped myself. What was the use? All the students feared me, and all the teachers hated me. Nothing I said or did would or could convince them I wasn't like my father. All I'd get was a detention and a write-up for defending myself. So I shut my mouth and said nothing to her biting remark.

"You should consider yourself lucky for not getting a detention from me," she said. "Now go to lunch." I growled softly and stalked off, feeling her smug smirk on my back.

When I got to the cafeteria, I stomped over to the table where Warren sat, already eating and reading, and slammed my bag down onto the table. Warren looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at me. "Bad day?" he asked. I nodded and sighed as I pulled my lunch from my bag.

"Don't feel bad," he said. "I already got a detention from my Hero Maintenance teacher for refusing to try on a spandex costume."

I nearly choked on my sandwich at the thought of Warren wearing a spandex costume. "She tried to make you wear a spandex costume?" I said incredulously, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Everyone else had tried it and looked ridiculous. When she kept telling me to put it on, I lost it and said no. She gave me a detention and sent me down to the office." So I was right. "Sucks for you," I said, glad to have gone two periods without receiving a detention. My mother would be shocked.

"My mom's gonna be pissed," he said, looking slightly. "She said that if I got another detention I'm going to be grounded." I smirked. I had seen the way he had reacted to his mother this morning and it was so obvious they were mother and son; they had the same tempers and same personality's basically, even if his mother smiled more than he did.

I heard a round of loud, high-pitched giggling near us, and we both turned to see Aimee Frost and her posse sitting right across from us. Although they weren't paying much attention to Warren, they were smirking and giggling at me while I heard several of them pointing and laughing because of my clothing apparently. I rolled my eyes. Who cared about a bunch of shallow, empty-headed morons whom were so popular they had to walk all over people in order to get even more attention than they deserved?

"Purple's been out of season, for like, forever, weirdo!" Some _totally _original Barbie Clone called out to me. I replied by waving the finger at them and flicking several small balls of flames (the size of golf balls) at them, where they exploded near their feet and Prada bags, causing them to scream and shriek loudly. "Nice," Warren said, smirking.

I grinned in reply. After that, we enjoyed a (semi) peaceful lunch with the girls only whispering behind their hand and glaring at me. The bell rang (too soon, in my opinion) and Warren and I headed toward class. When we both went down separate hallways, I went to my locker to retrieve my textbook when I felt the air turn chilly.

When I closed my locker, I was surprised to be staring into the angry, ice-blue eyes of Aimee Frost. "Stay away from him," she snapped, frost appearing all over her arms. "What?" I said, blinking. _Well, isn't this a fine time to start a fight. _

"You heard me," Aimee snapped. "Stay away from Warren, you freak. He's mine."

"One," I growled. "Warren isn't any body's property. Two, try and make me, and see what happens."

"You'll regret it," she snarled.

"I'm sure I will," I replied sarcastically. "Oh, and if you're going to threaten me, can you be a bit more creative?"

"You think you're so high and mighty now just because you're hanging out with the resident bad boy?" her voice started rising and the air around us started getting colder.

"No, we just happen to get along. Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, I do," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Then go home and cry to your Mommy because I honestly don't give a fuck what you and your friends think of me."

"You will when we beat the shit out of you."

I whirled around to face her, my anger rising, and flames flickering from my clenched fists. "You sayin' want to take me on now? Like you could."

"You think I can't?"

"As I can recall, my father's kicked your father's ass too many times to count. Do you honestly want history to repeat itself?"

Aimee went red in the face and the floor beneath me was nearly frozen. "You leave him out of this, you stupid bitch."

"Ooh, someone's getting angry. How does it feel to have people talking about you and your father behind your back, huh?"

"What makes you special? What the hell does Warren see in you?" Her voice grew high-pitched and I rolled my eyes.

"We're not even dating, you dumb bimbo. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch and grew a few braincells maybe he'd actually look at you without disgust." Whoa! That was pretty catty, even for me!

"You'll stay away from Warren if you know what's good for you."

"The hell I am! Warren's the only friend I've ever had in my fucking life and I'm not going to let someone like _you _destroy my life! No, not again. So back off and _fuck _off!"

Aimee and I were almost nose to nose as we glared at each other. Or rather, she looked up at me. Since I was wearing combat boots, and she was only wearing flats that gave me an advantage in the intimidation department, so I was about an inch taller than her.

"You think you're so special!"

"Look who's talking, hypocrite! You and your friends think can rule this school and walk all over everybody in it, but the truth is you _can't. _Why? Because I won't let you!"

"Oh, really? You just wait and see. I can ruin your rep and your life in an instant. You'll see."

"By spreading rumors about me? I'm terrified."

"Oh, you will be."

"I'm sure. Just try it. You take me on and there will only be two hits: me hitting you, you hitting the floor. We'll see who's laughing then, skank."

"Call me a skank one more time..."

"Or what? You'll put me in a block of ice? I hate to break to you, Einstein, but fire _melts_ ice."

"I'm not planning to freeze you."

"How brave. If you really want to take me on, you'll be buried six feet under. That's just a little warning. I hope it can penetrate pass all that thick, blond hair of yours."

Aimee hissed angrily, sounding very much like the snake she was. "You wait, just you wait, Chaos." And with that, she turned on her heel and stomped off. I scoffed. Like she could take me on. I could kick her ass easily. She was too afraid of breaking a nail to fight me. The bell rang. I growled. And now I was late to class. _Again. _

Later...

Luckily, I didn't get a detention. This teacher, Mr. Flare, known as Fireworks, was very nice and understanding. He smiled when he saw me, saying he didn't like to start a class until everyone was present unless of course, they were absent. Pyrokinetics didn't look like a bad class, after all, seeing as there were only a few pyros in there, including myself and, to my surprise, Warren.

Pyrokinetics was one of those special classes for those who use fire, like Mr. Flare for one. It was a class that taught us how to use and control our powers, and of course, the bad temper that came with it. It was a rather interesting class, since we were also taught about others who used fire. And thankfully, my father wasn't mentioned, and neither was Warren's. The best thing of all, we didn't get any homework! Whoo!

When the final bell rang, I felt relieved. Now I could go home and see if my mother was okay. I sighed to myself as I thought about all the homework we had been given over these few first days. Oh yeah, I still had to do that report on my dad. Fuck! Gah! I _had _to stop procrastinating. It was going to be my downfall someday...

"Raven!" I turned around to see Warren walking towards me. He looked rather annoyed and I saw that there was some pieces of ice all over his leather jacket. "Did you have some kind of encounter with Aimee?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately," he said. "The crazy bitch was hanging all over me. She was pretty pissed, too. At you. What happened between you two?"

"We had a confrontation before class," I said. "Nothing I couldn't handle." But then I heard her words echoing in my head: _You'll regret it! _I felt a sudden chill. Was she really planning to make an enemy out of me because of Warren? Or did have something to do with our fathers? I didn't like either scenario. Hopefully, nothing would come out of it. I didn't like her at all, but I honestly didn't want to make any enemies here.

"You okay?" Warren asked, frowning. I sighed. "It's nothing." Warren snorted. "It sure doesn't look like nothing. Did she do something?" He then took on a look of concern, which actually looked genuine. "Let's just say she has an itching to kick my ass," I said. "She pretty much let me in on that, today." Warren growled angrily. "That stupid whore. Raven, when Aimee threatens someone, she goes in on that threat. I'm serious. You better look out for yourself. I'll go talk to her, but I don't think she'll change her mind."

Warren turned and left, cursing, people staring at him as he walked away. I sighed exasperatedly. Not only was my mother sick and I had homework piling up on me _and _having to deal with a certain, mysterious pyro hottie, there was some crazy bitch coming after me just for hanging out with said pyro. _Great... _

When I got home, I was met by a grinning Mrs. Peace and my mother, who looked like she was about to cry any minute now. She was barely holding it in. "Hey Mrs. Peace," I said, walking into the living room. "Thanks for watching over her. Mom, what's with the waterworks?"

Mrs. Peace beamed even more if that was possible. I then noticed she was holding something in one of her hands. What the hell is that thing any-oh, shit...! Please tell that's not a... I looked over at my mother, who was now crying. A feeling a dread washed over me. "Uh, Mom?" My mother let out a little whimper before bursting into tears again.

"You and Collin must be _so _happy!" Mrs. Peace squealed, oblivious to both of our real emotions. "I can't believe it! I wish I could Warren another sibling!" She turned towards me. "Raven, aren't you excited you're going to be a big sister?"

"Big sister?" My voice came out as a squeak. My mother was _actually _pregnant? She and dad... while I was _there, _waiting for her in the _damn _lobby!? What the hell was that guard _doing, _anyway!? Didn't he know what was going on!? What the fuck!? I turned towards Mom, my mouth open, and stared at her. She didn't look pregnant. Not yet anyways.

I gaped at her. I was still having a hard time contemplating the fact that my mother was pregnant. _"Look on the bright side," _my little angel said, appearing on my shoulder. _"It's still your dad's right? At least your mother didn't cheat on him. I think." _

"Oh shut up," I growled under my breath. Great, let's check off the things that appeared on my Shit List today: Homework is piling up, school's starting to annoy the hell out of me already, Warren's on my mind all the time now for some odd reason, and Aimee Frost, that crazy bitch, is threatening to kick my ass just for hanging out for Warren. Oh, and now my mother's pregnant.

Fan-fucking-tastic. I am _so _going to kill my father for this.

A/N: Heheheheh! A new chapter, freshly baked and smokin'! Another horrible day of school for Raven and a new enemy makes a threat, and her mother's pregnant. What more could go wrong? Oops, can't answer that! Bwahahahahaha! Sorry, I'm feeling evil today. I guess you could say that this was somewhat of a filler chapter (and it kinda was) but it contains important details that are going show up in this story. And seeing how I've been having some inspiration lately, I'm going to start on the 8th chapter tonight and see if I can finish it by tomorrow. Oh yeah, I know some of you might be thinking that the rivalry with Aimee Frost is a little cliché, but what can I say? It kinda appealed to me. And this is high school we're talking about. And about the whole pregnancy thing, I know it takes about a week or more to experience the side-effects and figure out that you are pregnant, but I kinda rushed it because I had no other idea other than that one. So yeah, sorry if the whole unrealistic thing makes you guys mad. Anyways, please review! No flames, though! Bye!


End file.
